The Rebel Soldier and his Little Lady
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: One day while looking for "their" meadow, Bella comes face to face with a red eyed vampire but this one is not looking to kill her nor does he only want her for her blood. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **I own nothing; all know characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot.

**Summary:** One day while looking for "their" meadow, Bella comes face to face with a red eyed vampire but this one is not looking to kill her nor does he only want her for her blood.

After Edward left me, I fell into a deep depression for two months but I pulled myself out of it when I saw the effect it had on Charlie. I started to eat again, hung out with Charlie more, visited with Jake and the boys of La Push and pulled my grades out of the crapper.

It was the weekend; Charlie was going fishing with Billy and Harry. Jake was supposed to go hiking with me today but he canceled at the last minute without an explanation. I shrugged it off because it wasn't the first time that he's done that to me. I was in no way going to stay home, so I grabbed my hiking boots, dressed in a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. I left a note for Charlie, letting him know where I was in case he made it home before me. I left it on the fridge where I knew he find it and then headed out to my truck after locking up the house and picking up my backpack filled with some snacks, water, map, a book and my compass.

I finally came to a stop at the opening of a trail head, parked and locked up the truck. I took out my compass out of my backpack, popped my earbuds in and started in the direction that I hopped was the right way to the meadow. I had been walking for a good couple of hours when I came to a clearing; I looked around and was disappointed to see that it wasn't "our" meadow. I looked at my watch, saw it was late afternoon so I decided to sit down and have something to eat. I took out my earbuds so I can listen to nature for awhile after I sat down under the share of a pine tree.

I was completely lost in the book that I was reading and so when I heard a twin break I nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked all around me but didn't see anything or anyone; I shrugged my shoulders and went back to reading my book. I had barely finished the paragraph that I was reading when I heard something rustle the bushes to my left. I was not fully scared yet but I was concerned about what was watching me; it was either a bear or a vampire, I knew that Victoria was still out there and wanting me dead, was this her making all the noise?

I placed my book on the ground and then stood up to see if I could see anything and that's when I saw a flash of red streaking through the trees. My hands began to tremble, my legs began to wobble and my sight became hazy. She's back, she's back, Victoria came back for me kept playing over and over in my brain. I didn't know what to do. Do I let her kill me, do I try to run, or do I hope to go that by some miracle she is stopped and I am saved.

I was rooted to the spot, frozen in front of a pine tree while a sick and sadistic vampire watched me with malice on the other side of this clearing. I stood there with baited breath to see what she was going to do. Finally she emerged from the tree line, a twisted smile upon her angelic face and her flaming red hair flying around her head in the light breeze.

She came to a stop mere feet from me, and just stood there sizing me up that smile never leaving her face.

"Well, well little Bella I've finally got you alone. I thought I would have to kill that coven of yours to get to you but all I had to do was wait till they left you all alone and unprotected." she said to me with anger in her voice.

I didn't answer her; I just stood there staring at her waiting for her to get on with whatever she was planning on doing to me.

"What, little Bella's not going to talk to me now?" she sneered.

"I don't know what you expect me to say." I mumbled.

"Beg, plead for you life. Do something." she huffed out.

"Nothing you do to me will be anything compared to what _he_ did to me." I replied angrily.

She stood there staring at me for a few minutes and slowly her features changed from anger to pain. I didn't know what was going on nor what she was playing at.

"What happened Bella?" she asked with such tenderness in her voice.

"What do you care, what that sleaze ball did to me?" I didn't have as much anger in my voice as I did in the beginning.

"Because Bella, I was lied to all my life, like you were. Come sit down and I will tell you my story."

I watch as she folded her feline like body onto the grass and hesitated for a beat of my heart before I sank down; not so gracefully, on the grass; not next to her incase this was all a game. She paused for a few minutes just staring at me before she took a deep breath and began her story.

"I was born in the mid sixteenth century London England to a scullery maid. My father was the master of the house that my mother worked in. I was the second child born to her, my sister Anne was only a couple of years older than me. Anne was gorgeous and the men of the house lusted after her and her long wavy mahogany hair, big doe eyes and her cream and rose complexion. Me, no one paid the slightest mind to.

We worked in the house where we were conceived till we were old enough to find work on our own. We were lucky to get positions at the same house; Anne was a lady's maid while I worked down in the kitchens. The master of the house was not kind and he was quick to beat a servant should they do wrong. I got a lot of beatings by him because I wasn't quick enough to flee when he was in one of his rages. By the time that I was twelve, Anne and I decided to run away; which didn't turn out well for us.

Because we had no references, we were not able to find jobs. We had no food, no shelter and winter was fast approaching. Much to my dismay Anne agreed to work for a local pimp on the condition that I could have free lodging with the other working girls. The place that we were living wasn't idea but it was better than the streets. One night Anne went out to meet a client but she never came back home, I was heartbroken. The pimp was angry and held me prisoner and made sure that "I learned my place."

I was lucky though that with the old master being an asshole as well as the pimp, I learned how to disappear and eventually I broke free of the pimp's house. However this meant that I was out in the cold again with no food and no way to keep warm. Till I started to become sort of a cat burglar, I sneaked into house, took what I needed to survive and spent some time curled up in a small corner to get some sleep. I never stayed in one house for to long though; I kept moving till I was fifteen. I had heard a scullery maid get sacked and so I applied for the job; my lack of references was overlooked. It was hard work but at least I wasn't on the streets in the cold.

Things were going much better till I was coming home one day from the grocery store and that's when the pimp spotted me. He tried to follow me home, but I was able to lose him, it was also around that time, that Anne had found me again. I woke up one night and saw Anne standing over me in my tiny attic bedroom. She was just as beautiful and I launched myself at her but I was never able to wrap my arms around her, she kept moving at a speed that was too quick and silenced me. She wanted to know if I was happy and safe but when I started to tell her everything she wasn't very happy.

Anne then bit me and when I awoke I found out that I was much stronger than before and I wanted blood all the time. I was living with not only my sister but three other women; Hilda, Mary and Heidi. Two years after I had been with them, Hilda brought another woman into the house that we shared, her name was Noela. The Volturi came then and even though Hilda tried to explain to them that there was ever only one newborn at a time, they still didn't believe her and sentences us all to die.

Obviously I didn't die but I didn't trust any other vampires till James came along. I fell in love with him; stupid I know, but I did. I felt safe with him and happy. Little did I know though that he didn't feel the same. I was out hunting one night without James, I came home to find James banging some other chick, I was mad as hell but he promised me that it was nothing. I believe him and stayed with him. The rest you know, your coven actually did me a great service by killing him because he kept up his cheating ways and he said that because he was my mate and he was the one to help me to trust again that I couldn't leave him."

I sat there, mouth agape. I couldn't believe the hell that this poor creature had gone through. It was hard to hate her after hearing about the horrors that she's had to live though. No one deserves to be lied to, beaten and forced to do things against their will, what Edward did to me, seems so trivial compared to what Victoria had to go through. She said there with a faraway look in her eyes and venom filling them. I knew that I had to say something, "Victoria, I am so sorry for what you had to go through in your human life and your vampire life up to this point. No one should have to live through what you did."

"Thank you for saying that Bella. I've tried to move past it but some times it's so fucking hard. Now tell me what happened to you."

I took a deep breath and began, "After my mom remarried, I knew she wanted to travel more with him; he was a minor league baseball player you see, so I decided to come and live with Charlie. When I went to school on the following Monday after I arrived I saw them. They were incredibly and walked with such grace and pose; even the men. They occupied a table all to themselves in the lunchroom, hardly eat just sitting there looking like they were bored out of their minds except for the blonde male, who looked like he was in pain.

It was the boy with the copper hair that caught my attention. I asked one of the chattering girls sitting at the same table that I was, who they were and she told me. I was intrigued by the whole family but it was Edward that I wanted to get to know that most. He kept his distance from me, till a van nearly crushed me. He was there in a blink of an eye and I had know idea how he did that because he was on the other side of the parking lot. He pushed the van off of me, he was so strong that he left a dent in the car. I tried to talk to him in the hospital but he wouldn't confess to anything.

I was down at La Push talking to my childhood friend Jake and he was telling me about legends about his tribe. There was one story that stuck with me, that of cold ones that couldn't be destroyed. I wanted to know more so I found a bookstore in Port Angeles that dealt with Aboriginal legends, I bought the book while on a shopping trip with some friends. Once I realized what the Cullens were I told Edward that I didn't care, that I was already falling in love with him.

The rest of the school year was going great; till you guys came that is, and the summer was good as well. Life was great, till my 18th birthday a couple of months ago. I got a stupid paper cute and Jasper lunged at me; I knew that he didn't really want to hurt me, he was just feeling the bloodlust of the rest of the vampires in the house. Edward threw me across the room where I landed on top of the table, crushing it and slicing my arm in the process from the broken glass of the plates that were on the table.

Carlisle stitched me up and I thought we were going to be ok after that but we weren't. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward stopped showing up to school and then one day Edward was waiting outside my house. He said that he wanted to talk to me, he walked me into the woods and told me that they were leaving, I thought that he meant him and I were leaving but it turned out that wasn't the case it was the Cullens that were leaving. Edward then told me that he was tired of playing human, he said that he didn't love me and that with me being human, I would forget him soon enough. He then made my promise to not doing anything that would end up with me getting hurt, he then placed a kiss on my forehead and left.

I tried to follow after him but I got lost in the woods. I tripped over a tree root and laid in the mud crying for Edward to come back while the rain pelted down on me. Soon though one of the La Push boys found me and took me home to Charlie. I was in a deep depression for two months before I saw what it was doing to Charlie and I pulled myself out of it and began to live again."

The fire and anger were back in Victoria's eyes but this time I had a feeling that it wasn't direction towards me.

"That bastard..." she growled out. "What kind of sick son of a bitch brings a human into this world only to leave her once he gets bored? He had no right to do that and if the Volturi ever find out, no matter how many gifts he has, he will be burned."

I didn't know how to answer that, so I just sat there staring at her. She calmed down some and with a sigh said, "I had every intention of killing you when I came here searching for you but that has changed. I no longer feel anger towards you but that doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you, I'm going to stay here and protect you. This supernatural world is no place for humans to be."

"Y... you don't have to do that." I stuttered out, I was more shocked that she wanted to protect me then I was scared of her.

"Yes I do Bella. You need help in this life and I'm going to be the one to do it. If the Volturi ever find out about you, they'll insist on either having you killed or turned. With me being here, you don't have to worry about nomads harming you."

~xx~

And that's how Victoria and I became the best of friends. She didn't change her diet and I never asked her to. She hunted in Port Angeles or Seattle and when she was at my place or we were hanging out somewhere, she always made sure to have lots of contacts with her to hide her red eyes. She became a better sister to me then Alice ever was, she taught me a lot of things and was never one to play "Bella Barbie", if I didn't like something she never made me wear it.

Charlie loved her as well, they got along famously. It took awhile for her to trust him but once she saw his easy going nature and his laid back style, she instantly grew to trust him and like him. When the Cullens left, I never thought that I would have another vampire in my life but as Victoria pointed out to me, I was destined to be in this supernatural world no matter what.

We talked about my change and Victoria said that if I really wanted to become a vampire; something that she highly suggest that I do, that I should wait till I finish high school this way here I can have a couple more years with Charlie and Renee and then for the first year of my vampire life I could claim college as my excuse for nothing coming home for the holidays and if they wanted to come for a visit I could claim to be sick.

Victoria also told me that if after my year was up, I wanted to come back to visit Charlie and Renee she would help me out. She promised to always be by my side as not only a friend and sister but also as a teacher and sire. I told her that I would let her know if I wanted to come back and see them when that time came, which she fully understood.

**A/n: **Ok so welcome to the new story, I know that Garrett wasn't in this chapter but don't worry he will be. I'm sorry that I've been MIA for so long but I was writing my very first novel and that took up all my time, don't worry though because I promise to finish 'Cowboy Boots and Pink Tutus'. Hope y'all enjoyed this *waves* until next time. Also this is un-beated because I wanted to get this out to y'all so any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **I own nothing; all know characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot.

It's been two months since Vic and I became friends instead of enemies. I've recently found out that the guys of La Push are shape shifters, the turn into horse sized wolves when there are vampires around. They weren't to happy when they found out what the Cullens did to me and they didn't like the fact that a human drinker was going to be in town all the time now but Vic and the elders have made a treaty that stated as long as Vic is here that she is not aloud to drink the blood from humans in Forks, La Push and Port Angeles but hunting in Seattle is fine.

They also understood that I would need to be turned sometime soon because we explained to them about the Volturi and what would happen if they found out about me. No one in La Push wanted to see me killed because of what the Cullens did to me and also because they've known me for so long. They agreed that if anything should happen to me before my time to leave for college, they will not start a war with Vic. They also stated that if I was to come home after I was a vampire and in control that the same rules applied to me; that of me not hunting in Forks, La Push or Port Angeles.

Once that was sorted out, life was pretty much good from then on out. I still thought of the Cullens from time to time; I mean it was hard not to, they were like a second family to me. Vic asked me what I was doing in the woods and I told her about the meadow. I explained the meadow to her in perfect detail, I didn't want to find it to reconnect with Edward but because it was a beautiful spot and I enjoyed being there. Vic asked me if I still wanted to find the meadow and I told her that I did, so she promised me that we would find it.

~xx~

It was a couple days later; I was sitting on the couch watching a chick flick while eating ice cream right out of the container. Charlie was at the station working nights and Vic was off on a hunting trip, I was so lost in the movie that I didn't notice when Vic sat down beside me till she said, "Good movie Bells?"

I jumped a little, which only served to make Vic laughed. After a few minutes I said to her, "Yeah it is. Didn't hear you come in."

"Guess not seeing as how you are in a zombie like state watching that movie." she replied with a laugh.

I laughed along with her and then said, "Good hunt?"

"Yes it was. I've got a surprise for you Bells."

"Oh really?"

"Yep but you don't get to see it till this weekend."

"You're mean." I fake pouted at her.

"Yes but you still love me."

"That's true."

After that we settled in to finish watching the movie. I jokingly offered some ice cream to Vic which she turned her nose up, and that made us bust out into a fit of giggles. Just as the second movie ended, Charlie walked in, he wasn't surprise to see Vic sitting with me, he greeted us both and then went into the kitchen to get a beer and the dinner I left for him.

Once he entered the living room again he said, "Good evening girls?"

"Yes we watched some movies and had ice cream." Vic answered him.

"That's good. What are your plans for the weekend?"

"Don't know yet Chief but whatever it is, we'll be sure to be safe."

He nodded his head, took another bite of his food and said, "I'll be down at La Push this weekend, they are having a bonfire. You're both welcome to come."

"I don't think that would be wise for me Chief." Vic said.

"And why's that Vicki?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow

"I have a slight fear of fire sir." I knew that wasn't the case because of the treaty but Charlie didn't need to know that.

"I'm sorry to hear that dear." I could hear the sympathy in his voice.

Vic just nodded her head but didn't reply. It was quiet for a few minutes; I broke it announcing that I was tired and heading to bed. Charlie looked at the clock and said, "Its awful late, why don't you spend the night Vicki?"

"I wouldn't want to trouble you sir and I'm sure that I would be ok heading home."

"Now way, a young lady like you shouldn't be out late at night. You're staying here. I'm sure Bella can lend you something to sleep in."

"That's very kind of you sir. Thank you." Vic replied while dipping her head.

"No need to thank me dear, it's my job as a father and the chief of police to make sure that all young girls are safe."

Vic just nodded her head and then after I placed a kiss on Charlie's cheek and giving him a hug, Vic and I said goodnight and headed upstairs to my room. This wasn't the first time that Vic had spent the night at the house but for the first couple of times she was here, Charlie didn't know. Not long after Vic decided to stay her protecting me, we went shopping to get her some new clothes and she had taken to leave some of her clothes.

I left the bottom door of my dresser for Vic clothing and after we entered my room, wordlessly Vic walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of sleep shorts and a tank, she then went out into the hall, called down to Charlie that she was using in the bathroom and then went to grab a shower; I had asked her bout that once and she said being a nomad didn't give her the option to shower as often as she liked so now that she was here, she was going to take advantage of the shower, I just laughed at her and never asked her again bout it.

Ten minutes later, she entered my room fresh from the shower. I then grabbed my p.j. and headed out to the bathroom after telling Charlie that I was heading in. Once I was out of the bathroom, I let Charlie know that it was all clear. I walked into my room and saw Vic giggling,

"What's funny?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Charlie." she said between giggles.

"I'm confused. I don't have your super hearing, human remember."

She finally calmed down enough to say, "Once you told him that the bathroom was his, he mumbled, about damn time. Bloody woman in this house always take up the bathroom."

She fell into a fit of giggles and I joined her. We were lying on my bed laughing where there came a knock on my door and then Charlie was poking his head in, "Everything alright ladies?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes dad, just laughing at a comment that Mike said today."

"Oh alright ladies. Good night, see you both in the morning."

"Good night Mr. Swan." Vic replied.

"Please Vicki, call me Charlie." he supplied. Vic just nodded her head.

"Good night dad, love you, see you in the morning."

"Love you to kid." he replied with a smile.

He then closed the door, I got under the covers and Vic went to sit in my rocking chair with a book.

"Are you staying the night?" I whispered to Vic.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Ok. Good night Vic."

"Night Bells."

~xx~

It was finally the weekend, the week past in boredom. Nothing exciting happen; not that it does anymore, even with a vampire around. I couldn't wait to see what surprise Vic had for me. I was currently in the kitchen whipping up breakfast as well as making some sandwiches for my lunch; Vic told me that it wouldn't take long to get to where we are going but she had a feeling that I would want to stay there for awhile meaning that I would need to bring a lunch, Once I had breakfast ready, I called Charlie down and proceed to pack up my lunch, I put the sandwiches, chips, some fruit, pop and water into my backpack.

After breakfast, Charlie said goodbye to us and then headed out, once I put the dishes in the sink, I grabbed my backpack and Vic and I headed out to my old beat up, but still running great truck.

"So who's driving Vic?" I asked standing in front of the truck.

"I will." She replied as she walked over to the driver's side.

I nodded my head and then walked over to the passenger's side. Vic started the truck once we were in the truck and then she pulled out and we began the drive to wherever we were headed. I turned on the radio and we sang along to the songs that were playing. Soon we pulled to a stop at the beginning of the trailhead that led into the woods. We got out and Vic turned to me and said, "Hope on, we will get there quicker if I run."

I nodded my head and walked over to her, Vic bend down and I got on her back. I wrapped my arms around her neck and after Vic stood up, I wrapped my legs around her waist.  
"Secure?" Vic asked while looking over her shoulder at me.

"Yep I am." I replied.

"Well then hold on." she answered with a laugh.

We took off like a bullet after being shot out of a gun, I had to close my eyes briefly against the wind but I didn't keep them closed for long because this was the best part about running on the back of a vampire. It was thrilling to know that even though it looked as if the trees were going to hit us but knowing that they won't.

We came to a stop and Vic said, "Close your eyes. We are close to your surprise."

I did as I was told and once Vic was sure that I had my eyes closed, she took off but it wasn't as fast as before. We ran for ten minutes and then we stopped, and I opened my eyes, I had to blink a couple of times but once my eyes were focused, I let out a gasp because Vic had found the meadow.

I carefully got off Vic's back and walked forward till I was standing in the middle. It looked exactly the same as the first time that I was here. I had a fear that I would break down and crumbled into a crying heap because of Edward no being here, but I didn't. It didn't even care that Edward wasn't sure; I no longer tired Edward to this meadow. Sure I had memories of our time here but they didn't make me want to break down and cry for a man who clearly didn't want me in his life.

I turned to look a Vic, who was standing in the same spot, I gave her a big smile and said, "I can't thank you enough for finding this."

"It was my pleasure Bells. I came across it when I was coming back from hunting one day."

She walked closer to me and after giving her a hug, we took a seat under one of the trees and I told Vic all of my memories of this place. It didn't hurt anymore to say Edward's name and I was glad for that fact; when he first left, there was a hole in my heart and anytime I thought of him or the rest of the Cullens or said any of their names, that hole in my heart would get bigger. Now though the hole didn't get any bigger, in fact I don't think there was a hole in my heart anymore.

I had my lunch and then because it was such a nice day, we moved out from under the tree we were sitting under, and laid in the direct sunlight. Vic had brought blankets; something that I didn't notice that she did, Vic then pulled out a book to read and I drifted off to sleep.

Some time later, Vic woke me up and said that it was getting late and we should probably think about heading home. I agreed and so we picked up the blankets and gathered my backpack, we had just started to walk when Vic stopped walking and let out a growl; she spun back around and continued to growl. I turned around also to see what she was growling about, she was staring at the tree line opposite us.

"Vic what's wrong?" I asked her in a whisper. She didn't respond, only put her hand on my waist and moved me till I was standing behind her. She was in a half crouch and wasn't letting up on her growling. I didn't have a clue what was going on, I kept looking in the direction that Vic was but I didn't see anything and I silently cursed my weak human eyes.

Part of me wondered if it was one of the Cullens behind the trees. If it was one of them, I knew that I would have some questions for them. I also wonder what my reaction would be, happy or sad to see them again. Finally after a few minutes, the vampire emerged from the trees. It was a man, a human drinker, he was really tall and had his sandy hair tied back. I never saw him before but that was to be expected seeing as how human drinkers never came around the Cullens in all the months that I knew them; of course the exception was James, Laurent and Vic.

His hands were held up in front of him to show that he didn't mean any harm as he kept walking, slowly Vic came out of her crouch and stood to her full height. When the vampire was five feet in front of us, Vic said, "Long time no see Soldier."

**A/n:** I can't believe all the response that the first chapter has received. I'm so glad that all of you are reading and love this story. Thanks to all of you who favorite, reviewed and followed. I know, I know you hate me for leaving it off here, but hey that's always fun waiting for the result of the cliffy hehe. The banner for this story is up on my blog (link in my profile) and it's a really awesome banner, my friend Ellie Wolf aka WhiteWolfLegand made it for me before she left FB,FF and everything else over drama. *waves* until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **I still only own the plot but I do enjoy playing with the characters that SM created. Also would like to say, how blown away I am with y'all. I can't get over how many favorites, follows and reviews I got for the first 2 chapters. You amaze me.

"I could say the same thing about you, Milady." the mystery vampire replied with a slight bow.

Vic giggled, and walked closer to the vampire and embraced him in a hug. I was left standing in the same spot, watching the scene play out in front of me. I could tell that they had known each other for some time, they were speaking at vampire speed but for some reason it didn't bother me like when the Cullens did it. I had a feeling that they were talking about me, but again it didn't bother me. I folded my arms across my chest and waited to see what was going to happen next. I had to admit that the unknown vampire was very handsome, he was rugged, like what I expected Jasper to look like if the Pixie Bitch let him dress himself from time to time.

Finally after a few minutes, Vic and the mystery vamp stopped talking, turned to face me and after gagging my reaction, walked closer to me but stopped so that there was some room in between us.

"Bells, this is my oldest friend Garrett. He's a nomad like me; I met him almost twenty years ago." Vic said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Garrett." I said to him.

"Likewise my dear." He replied with a slight bow in my direction.

"Now you're probably wondering why Garrett is here," Vic started after a few minutes of silence, "I had gotten in contact with him when I was out hunting one day."

"Why? Has something happened?" I asked concerned.

"I've heard some rumors; I don't know how true they are but I wanted to have Garrett here to be of service to us in case said rumors come true."

"What sort of rumors?"

"Let us sit down first." Garrett suggested, "The young lady looks pale."

"No I think we should head back to her place. I don't want to be overheard out here."

I was really concerned now, "What the hell is going on?" I said in a tight whisper.

"I don't want to discuss it here, the woods could have ears and I don't want anything that I have to tell you to get back to Edward."

"Edward? Wh...What does he have to do with anything? He left me; he said he didn't love me anymore."

I was starting to panic, I looked in Vic's eyes and they held a shit ton of concern and worry, I then looked in Garrett's eyes and they were feel with determination. Whatever these rumors were, they weren't good ones. I felt like I was going to faint, there was a black haze surrounding my eyes and I knew that at any minute I was going to pass out. My limbs were feeling like Jell-O but before I could hit the ground, I was in Garrett's arms.

I looked up into his eyes, there was worry in them but he was looking at me with such tenderness. I had never seen someone look like that at me; not even Edward looked at me with the amount of tenderness that I could see in Garrett's eyes, it shocked me to my very core and made me question what in the hell was going on. I just met this man; there is no way that he should have any tenderness in his eyes while looking at me, nor should he have been the one to save me from hitting the hard ground.

We didn't speak, just kept looking at each other, after a few minutes, Vic cleared her throat; quite unnecessary if you ask me, and said, "Let's head home Bells, we can talk there. Garrett would you mind carrying here?"

"Of course not Vickie." Garrett answered her.

We then took off running and before I knew it we were walking through the backdoor of the house. Garrett walked me into the living room and laid me on the couch but instead of me using the arm of the couch as a pillow, he lifted my head and sat down while placing my head in his lap. He then started to run his fingers through my hair and I let out a contented sigh.

Vic was sitting in dad's recliner, her eyes going back and forth between Garrett and me but didn't say anything about our seating arraignment. I didn't understand this attraction that I had to Garrett; it seemed to be stronger then what I felt for Edward, it was odd but I wasn't going to question it; I had bigger things to worry about.

"Alright Vic, what the fuck is going on? And make it quick; don't know when Charlie will be home." I said from my spot on Garrett's lap.

"Ok, well you know how two weeks ago I went to Canada to hunt?" I nodded my head remembering when she took off on a Friday night and came back early Monday morning.

"Well when I was there, I met up with some other vampires and they told me of a rumor that was going around."

"Which was?" I asked dreading the answer.

"That a copper hair vampire is trying to find some nomads whose willing to help him abduct a human girl that he used to know."

"Edward..." I said in a strangled whisper. Victoria just nodded her head and my breathing started to become labored. I tired to sit up but Garrett wouldn't allow me to get to far from him, I was able to sit up but he had moved us so that I was leaning against his back and his arms were wrapped around me while gently rocking me.

I don't know how Garrett was able to do it, but he had calmed me right down, I was still in fear for my safety as well as Charlie's but I wasn't at panic attack levels yet. "So what are we going to do with Edward?" I asked.

"Well that's why I got Garrett here; I want to have other vampires around to help protect you. I know the wolves can protect you but you need warriors and Garrett here is a warrior."

"What does she mean?" I asked turning my head to face Garrett.

"Well Sweetheart, before I was turned into a vampire, I fought in the Revolutionary War. I was a hotheaded patriot and I fought for the colonies right to self-govern. My transformation was by accident, I was with ten other soldiers when I was attacked, I was knocked to the ground; no time to defend myself, and I hit my head on a rock. The next time I woke up, I couldn't hold down human food or drink."

"How did you know you were a vampire?"

"Well I didn't at first, I thought there was something wrong with me and when I went to go see a doctor, I attacked him and drained all his blood. I'm a curious vampire thanks to me not knowing about how to actually be a vampire in the beginning. I have no problems investigating a mystery."

"When did this all happen exactly?"

"In 1780, I was twenty-three at the time."

"Where were you born?"

"In New England."

"So do you think that you'll be able to help protect me?"

"I would die for you Sweetheart."

I could see the truth of his words in his eyes and hear it in his voice; I didn't question him about why he would do that. I figured that in time, he would come to tell me why he felt that way when he's only known me for little less than two hours.

"So Vic," I said turning back to look at her, "I don't think that the two of you plus the wolves would be enough to stop Edward and any minions that he may gather."

"Yes I know, there is some other people that I want to get in touch with but three of them I need your permission to do so."

"Why would you need my permission? If you think that they would help then you should contact them."

"Well it's who these three are, you have the final say."

"Ok. So who are they?"

"Jasper Whitlock and his brother Peter and Emmett."

"Why Jasper and Emmett?" I was pleased to see that, it didn't bother me that I might be seeing them again and I didn't think it had anything to do with Garrett.

"Well Jasper is known as "The God of War", he's a deadly fighter. How much do you know about his background?"

"Not much, Pussyward would never let me get to know him. I know that he wasn't brought into this life the same way as some of the Cullens were, but I don't know anything else."

"Well it's his story to tell. His brother Peter fought along with him in the Southern Vampire Wars."

"And Emmett?"

"He fight likes a newborn and with training he'll be better fighter. Plus also its you."

"Do you think they will help?"

"It depends on if Jasper and Emmett are still with the Cullens or not."

"How so?"

"Because I don't know if Pixie Bitch is working with Pussyward or not and I don't want him to find out that I'm with you, that I know his plans and that I'm getting others to help protect you."

"Well then call them please and see if they will help. I really don't want anything to happen to you, Garrett and the wolves."

"Alright Bella, I'll find a way to get into contact with either Jasper or Peter. I know that when Emmett finds out that you're in trouble, he'll come no matter what. He truly does love you like as sister Bella, I saw it."

"I know he does. I miss him so much, one of the biggest piece of my heart that broke off the day they all left me was knowing that I wouldn't get to see my brother anymore."

"What do you mean left you Sweetheart?" Garrett interrupted whatever Vic was about to say.

"What did Vic tell you, when she called?"

"Nothing, just that she needed some help. I didn't need to know anything else, she was a friend in trouble and I was coming to help no matter what."

I took a deep breath and then said, "When I moved to Forks to live with my dad, I met the Cullens and fell head over heels for Edward; the copper haired vampire that's after me, we dated, had to battle Vic, James and Laurent. Jasper and Emmett killed James, Laurent took off to live with the Daniels and Vic took off. Life went back to normal; well as normal as you can get with dating a vampire, then my birthday came around. I got a paper cut and Jasper lunged at me; though I never believed for a minute that he would attack me, he was just feeling the bloodlust of all the vampires in the house.

After Carlisle stitched me back up, Edward took me home and he was acting strange but I never put any thought to it. A couple days later, Edward asked me to take a walk once I got home from school and that's when he left me in the forest. He told me that he didn't love me anymore, I was nothing more than a play toy for him and he only let me hang around him and his family was because he couldn't read my mind. He told me that the rest of the family was already gone and then he left. I tried to follow after him but I got lost and it got dark and cold. If it wasn't for Sam; the alpha of the shapeshifters in La Push, I probably be dead.

I sunk into a depression, wouldn't eat, only talked when spoken to and didn't hang out with my friends anymore. I finally saw what it was doing to Charlie, so I pulled myself out. I was in the woods one day when Vic came across me, I thought she was going to kill me but after she heard my story, she vowed to protect me. And the rest you know."

Once I was finished, the room was almost completely silent, except for a growl that was trying to fight its way out of Garrett. I turned so that I could face him better and laid my hand against his cheek, I waited till he looked me in the eyes and then said, "Go outside Garrett and destroy some trees, I can't explain broken furniture to Charlie."

He just looked at me and then moved me off his lap and took off running out the back door. Once the door slammed shut I turned to Vic and said, "Who else do you plan on calling? Not the Volturi I hope."

"No, I won't be calling them unless it's absolutely necessary. I plan on getting in touch with Alistair, Riley, Stefan and Vladimir and if need be Mary and Randall. They are all nomads as well as human drinkers but I promise you, that you will be safe. None of them will harm you."

I nodded my head and we lapsed into silence until Garrett came back, he went to apologize but I stopped him, saying that I understood. He then came back to sit down, placed me on his lap once more and wrapped his arms around me while burying his face in my hair. Vic told him the people that she planned to get in touch with. He agreed that they would all be helpful in a fight should it come to that.

Vic then stood up and went to find a way to get in contact with everyone. Garrett and I remained wrapped in each others arms; I knew that I had to talk with him. My feelings were stronger around him than they were with Edward, even when he was just outside; I felt restless and wanted to be by his side even though I knew it wasn't wise.

I moved in Garrett's arms; he really wasn't helpful in that aspect till he saw that I wasn't going to leave his hold, once I was facing him I placed my hands on his cheeks and gently moved his head up till he was eye level with me, "Garrett we need to talk."

He just nodded his head and said, "Yes Sweetheart we do."

"Why are my emotions much stronger around you than with Pussyward?" I whispered out.

"I believe it's because we are mates."

"Pussyward claimed that we were mates..." I said with hurt coloring my tone.

"No Sweetheart, you weren't mated to him. If you were true bond mates, he would never have been able to leave you, the pull to get back to you would have been too strong."

"Pull? You mean the restless feeling, I felt while you were outside." I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Sweetheart. When a soul meets it true other half, they form a bond that can only be broken by death of a mate. When vampires are first mated, its extremely hard to be away from your mate, but as time goes on, mates have been known to be able to be away from each other for a week."

"So what does this mean for us?"

"I won't force a change on you. If you wish to remain human than you shall do so and I'll be by your side if that's your wish. But just know that when you die, I'll be killing myself to be with you because I can't live in a world where you don't."

"And if I chose to be turned?"

"Then I will gladly do it whenever you are ready."

"I'll need some time to think this all over."

"Of course Sweetheart, take all the time you need. I'll only leave if you so wish me to."

"I don't think I could wish you away." I answered while leaning my head over his dead heart. I was glad to know that he had no objections to turning me. I had a feeling that I did want to be turned; I don't think I could live as a little old lady with Garrett by my side looking eternally handsome.

**A/n:** So what do you think of the developments of this chapter? Do you like the direction that I am taking this? Don't worry just because Bella has learn that she is Garrett's mate doesn't mean that she'll be telling him that she loves him next chapter; unless of course Bella takes over the writing, like Vic did in the first chapter. I know I said it before but I am just blown away by the response that this story has gotten so far. Can't wait to hear what you guys think of this chapter, *waves* until next time.


	4. Edward Outtake

**A/n: **I still own nothing; I decided to write this short outtake so you all can see what's going on with Edward.

Edward's POV

Ever since I left Forks, I've been going crazy. I wanted that little bitch Bella's blood and I was going to do everything in my power to get it. When I tasted her blood that time that James bit her, something altered my brain and now I can't stop thinking of killing her and it wasn't just the fact that she was my singer.

I didn't want to leave Forks but I knew that I had to get the family away from her because if I didn't they would have stopped my plans. I've made sure to not make any early decisions in case that pixie sees what I'm planning and stop it. Though I don't know if she would, seeing as how she never loved Bella, she lied the whole time during Bella and my "relationship".

Once we had gotten to Alaska, I've stayed for a couple of days but then I came up with a story that they all believed, I told them that it was too hard to be around them, what with all the memories of Bella associated with them. Carlisle and Esme believed my story and told me to take all the time that I needed, I had a feeling that Jasper didn't believe my story but I made sure to throw my anger at him for what he did to Bella, I saw him wince and then I carried on packing for my "trip."

I knew who I was going to get in contact with to help me kidnap Bella, Jasper's sire Maria. She was a lethal bitch; not as bad as Jasper, but I knew that she would help me without asking too many questions. Once I was out of hearing distance, I called her up,

"Hola Edward, how can I be of service to you?" Maria purred out in a heavily accent; she always laid on her Spanish accent when I called her.

"I need your help mi querido."

"How can I help you Eddie?"

"I need to get a human girl but I can't be seen doing it by those fucking shapeshifters of Washington."

"We need to meet, so you can explain everything to me Eddie."

I held back the growl at fucking nickname, I hated when she called me "Eddie".

"Find. Where shall we meet?"

She told me where we should meet; I told her that I would be there in a couple of days. I hung up then and took off for the destination. When I reached the meeting point a couple of days later, we sat down and I explained everything to her. She agree to help me out, she told me that she would get an army together of twenty newborns and as soon as they were trained, we would head to Washington and once the girl was away from the state, I would be able to do with her what I wanted to.

I wasn't going to drain her blood right away, I planned on torturing her. Slowly drinking her blood, while keeping her captive. Her screams would be music to my ears. I couldn't wait till we were heading back to Forks. When I asked Maria how long it would take, she said it would be a couple of months at least.

I didn't like the idea that it would take two to three months till I was back in Forks with Bella in my possession but I would wait because I didn't want to be seen kidnapping her. Nothing and no one was going to stop me from getting what I wanted it. I wanted Bella's blood and by goddamn I was going to fucking have it.

I did weekly check ins with Maria to see how the plan was progressing and she said that we were well on track, I asked her if maybe we would be able to speed up the date of when we were going to Forks and she told me no, not if I wanted to have well trained newborns. She at one point told me that if she was to have Jasper here, it would make training the newborns go faster but I knew that I couldn't have him involved.

Jasper never liked me and I knew that he would do everything in his power to stop me and would have Emmett and Rose help him. Those three had the strongest feelings for Bella out of everyone in the house. Jasper and Rosalie didn't let their true feelings show when Bella was around, but I could read their minds and I knew what they really thought when Bella was around, they loved her greatly. Everyone knew how Emmett felt and I knew that he would defend her, if he was around when the newborns attack her.

I was out hunting; humans that is, when my phone rang, "Yes?" I asked after I finished draining the man that I had claimed as my meal.

"I need to get another five turned and trained and then we are ready to go."

"Good keep me posted." I said and then hung up.

Finally we were getting closer to when I can have _her. _I lit my victim on fire and then strolled out of the alleyway as if I had no cares in the world. I kept walking till I got to my Volvo; I looked at my reflection in the rear view mirror and was pleased to see that my eyes were a nice shade of red. I chuckled as I drove away from the sidewalk, wouldn't Carlisle be shocked if he could see me now. That old fool always has thought of me as his golden boy and that I could do no wrong in his eyes. What a joke he was, he claimed to be the leader of the coven but it was me that ran that coven, I only let Carlisle think that he had the final say in things but in actual fact, he never did or say anything till he came and talked to me. After all when I said that we were leaving Forks, he had no problems in complying with me. He just went up to his study and started to pack the things that he would take with him.

I laughed again and decided to find a pretty little thing to bury my aching cock in. I ran my hand over my already hard shaft, thinking, _"Soon it will be Bella who I'll be burying my cock inside of whenever I wanted it and there was nothing that she could say or do to stop me from doing so." _

I got impossibly harder with the thoughts of what sexual acts I planned on doing with Bella soon, everyone thought me to be a virgin and a prude but little did I know I was neither. I had fucked so many women in my hundred plus years, that it would make Esme faith if she knew the exact numbers.

I kept driving till I came to a nightclub. I parked, paid my way inside and then went to find the girl that would have the best last night of her life with my cock buried inside of her as I drained her. It wasn't long till I found the one that I was looking for; she had brown hair and eyes and made me think of Bella. She had been making goo goo eyes at me since I walked in; I flirted with her a bit, and then dazzled her into following me outside.

My cock was threatening to burst out of my black jeans, so I took her in the back of my car the first time and after she had squeezed me for all she was worth and I had emptied my load into her, I drove us back to the hotel room that I had rented; making sure that we wouldn't be seen by any of the staff, and proceed to fuck the nameless girl till I was finally satisfied. I made her orgasm again and then bit her neck and drained her dry. I screamed out Bella's name after my orgasm and then pulled out of the girl and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Once I was clean, I gathered the dead girl, jumped out of the window, and then ran to find a dumpster far away from the hotel. I threw her in, lit it on fire and then strolled back to the hotel room.

**A/n:** So there is your peek into the mind of Edward Cullen. Yep he's a psycho, hope you enjoyed this outtake. Next chapter, we will find out if Jasper, Peter and Emmett are willing to help out with protecting Bella.

On Wednesday I'll be posted a new o/s, which was part of an author gift exchange, and on Thursday I'll be posting another new story, this one will be Peter/Bella and it will be Christmas based. Don't worry I won't forget about this one nor will I forget about writing the last chapter to 'Cowboy Boots and Pink Tutus'. I know I've got two other stories waiting for updates; a Vampire Academy one and a True Blood one, I know that updates for them have been a long time coming and I'm sorry. I sorta lost my mojo for those ones but never fear, I'll get them done.

Again thanks to all of you who have been reviewing, following and favorite this story. It completely blows me away when I read that after only three chapters up, I have Seventy-Five reviews. Can't wait to see what y'all think about this outtake, *waves* until next time. P.s. Mi querido is Spanish for My darling.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/n:** I still only own the plot and y'all are still blowing me away by your response to this story. SO THANK YOU FOR LOVING IT. Thanks to my awesome pre reader JoyfulyetHesitantPen.

It has been two weeks since I found out that Edward was trying to kidnap me and that I was mated to Garrett. Charlie had instantly **loved** Garrett when they first met a couple of days after the revelations. Garrett and Charlie had gotten along like two peas in a pod; Charlie was always inviting Garrett over to the house, so I got to spend a lot of time with him. Garrett could sit for hours with me reading or watching sports with Charlie. He loved spending time with Charlie, when they weren't talking about sports, they were talking about wars. I never knew that Charlie had a secret passion for war history and Garrett was able to tell Charlie truths about the Revolutionary War.

It was a Saturday. Charlie was at the station and Vic, Garrett and I were awaiting the arrival of Jasper and Emmett. Vic didn't go into to many details with them over the phone, all she said was that I was in trouble and they responded that they were coming. I was excited and nervous to see Jasper and Emmett again.

I wanted to **hate** them, to **yell **at them for leaving me, to make Jasper feel the pain that I went through when they left but a part of me had a feeling that as soon as I saw them, I would collapse in a fit of tears and throw myself at their rock hard bodies. Emmett was my brother; I didn't care about not being related to him by blood or venom, and I missed him so fucking much. Jasper I missed because I never really got to know him but I always had a feeling that we would get along famously.

We weren't sure when they were coming nor was I sure if Rose was coming with Emmett. There was something that I wanted to discuss with everyone once we got the bad news out of the way. I knew that it was against the law for humans to know of the existence of vampires but I wanted to tell Charlie. I was tired of keeping secrets from him. Plus, when I was turned; which was another thing that needed to be discussed, I wanted to keep my daddy in my life. Charlie had done so much for me and I didn't want to just disappear on him one day and have _him _sink into a depression, like I did when Edward left me.

We were halfway through the second movie when I noticed Vic and Garrett stiffen; guess Jasper and Emmett was here.

"Are they here?" I asked to which they both nodded. I took a deep breath and stood up; Vic and Garrett shadowing me, and walked towards the back door where I was sure they would turn up. I kept walking to the tree line and then stopped, waiting for them to make themselves known.

A few minutes later, Jasper, Emmett and a vampire that looked similar to Jasper emerged from the woods. I was guessed he was Peter. I wasn't particularly shocked to see Rosalie emerge after Peter did. Jasper and Peter's stance immediately took on that of soldiers while Rosalie flitted behind Emmett. Emmett looked like his old self, not caring that I was standing in between two red-eyed vampires. From what I could tell he was only happy to see me again.

"Bells I missed you so fucking much," Em said and I was nearly crippled with the amount of sadness that I heard in his voice.

"Why Em? Why did you leave me? I thought you loved me." I could feel the tears threatening to fall; I shook my head and tried to keep the tears at bay... for now. It also felt as if my heart was breaking all over again as well.

"Sis, I didn't want to. God knows I didn't want to. But I didn't have a say in the matter. I begged and pleaded, but no one listened to me. I tried to leave once, to come back to you but Dickward told me that you didn't want to see any of us, and I believed him so I stayed away."

I was a blubbering mess once Em had finished talking. I knew deep down in my heart that Em really did love me and would never have left me but my brain kept saying that none of them loved me, that it was all just a ploy, that they only wanted to play games with the human. I launched myself across the small clearing that we had created and straight into Em's arms. He just held me as I cried, soaking his sweater.

After awhile I felt myself start to calm down and I knew that it was the work of Jasper, but I didn't mind. I pulled back from Em's hold and wiped the tears, giving Em a watery smile which he returned. I looked over at Jasper and said, "Thanks Jasper, I needed that."

"Any time darlin'." he answered with a smile.

I walked back over to Garrett. He promptly wrapped his arms around me and asked if I was ok. I nodded that I was, glad to be in my mate's arms. I knew the others were probably wondering what was going on, so after placing a kiss over Garrett's heart, I turned around and said, "Why don't we go back to the house and I'll explain everything that has happened, as I'm sure all of you have questions."

Everyone nodded their heads and then Garrett picked me up and we jogged back towards the house. Once everyone was seated, I told them everything that had happened since they left me. A couple of times Jasper, Em, Peter and even Garrett had to go outside and tear up the forest when they heard parts of my story. Rosalie didn't say or do anything and I rightly didn't care. A couple of times Vic had to hold me when the tears and pain got to be too much.

"Bella, I have some things that I want to say to ya," Jasper said once he came back in. I nodded my head and Jasper came to sit on the coffee table in front of me. He picked up one of my hands and held it with his and said, "I want to tell you how sorry I am for what happened..."

"Jasper stop please," I said, cutting him off mid-sentence. I placed my other hand on top of his and said, "You don't need to apologize for my birthday party. I know that you would never hurt me. You only felt the bloodlust of everyone in that room. I know that you wouldn't have attacked me had Edward not flung me into that table cover with glass plates."

"Bella, how can you say that? I almost drained you that day."

"But you didn't and you wouldn't have. You were able to be in that ballet studio when I ran off after James alone. I was bleeding but you didn't react, you just helped Em to rip him apart and that was a whole lot more blood than that stupid paper cut. I trust you Jasper, and the only person that I blame is Edward."

"Thank ya Bella, for not only believin' in me but also not blamin' me. I know, I know, don't say it but for the longest time, I believed that I was the cause of you and Edward's relationship fallin' apart. But I can see now that Edward would have found another way to get us out of Forks so that he could have your blood."

I nodded my head and then gave Jasper a hug. When I pulled back from the hug, Jasper kept his hand in mine and I heard a low growl emanate from somewhere to my left. I turned my head and I saw that Garrett was the one who was growling and his pitch black eyes were focused on mine and Jasper's clasped hands. I didn't know what he was growling about, till Jasper leaned down and whispered in my ear, _"Sweetheart, he's feeling threatened. You are his mate but he has yet to claim you as such, so his beast feels that I am tryin' to steal you from him."_

I looked up into Jasper's eyes noticing for the first time were orange; he just nodded his head and placed a kiss on my cheek. He then dropped my hand and, quick as a flash, Garrett was by my side and checking me over. Once his examination was concluded, he wrapped me in his arms and nuzzled my neck. I could hear a purring sound coming from him and I just giggled.

"Isabella," Rosalie called out to me.

"Yes Rosalie?" I asked looking her in the eye to show that I wasn't afraid of her.

"I wish to speak to you about my actions the first time that we met," she replied while sweeping her hair behind her shoulder.

"Very well Rosalie. Shall we speak outside?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, if you don't mind," she answered while standing up from her spot on the couch next to Em.

I nodded my head, untangled myself from Garrett's hold and walked over to the coat rack. I slipped on my coat and tugged on my runners and then walked outside, sure that Rosalie was following me. I stopped when we reached the tree line and turned around to face Rosalie. In a very human movement she fidgeted for a few minutes; without looking me in the eye, and finally after taking a deep unneeded breath, she looked up and said, "I would like to apologize for the way that I treated you in the past."

I nodded waiting for her to continue, knowing that there had to be more she wanted to say. If she had only wanted to apologize, she could have simply done so in the house. "Look, the reason why I treated you like shit was because I'm very protective of my family and when you came along and learned of our secret, I was afraid that you would bring the Volturi down on us. Humans aren't allowed to know of our existence and here was Edward bringing a human into our house. I thought if I kept acting rude towards you, you would take a hint and leave while your life was still in your control."

"I'm sorry Rosalie but at the time I truly thought that I was in love with Edward and it didn't matter to me how rude you were towards me, I was going to stay in the Cullen family."

"I have no aversion to you being apart of my family; I see how you light up my Emmy's life when you're around and I also saw how depressed he got when we left you. I never want to see him that way again."

"Thank you for your honesty Rosalie."

She nodded her head and then went on to tell me about how she became a vampire. I didn't think that I would ever feel sorry for Rosalie, but I was shedding serious tears over her story. I can't believe that something like that had happened to her. It was no wonder she had such a tough shell. I didn't know if I would ever crack that shell of hers all the way through, but I did have a feeling that she wouldn't be the ice queen towards me anymore.

We walked back to the house with our arms linked, planning on going to see a movie. I knew that we would become friends but I didn't know if we would ever be best friends or sisters. I guess time would tell.

As we entered the house, I knew that it was time to bring up telling Charlie about what was going on. I took a seat in between Garrett's legs, took a deep breath and said, "Guys, I have something I want to ask you all."

"What's wrong my angel?" Garrett asked, tightening his hold on me.

"Well, I know that it's against the Volturi's laws but I need to tell Charlie what's going on. He's done so much for me after Assholeward left that I would hate to just disappear on him one day."

"It is against the law, Sweetie," Peter stated, "But I know for a fact that you telling him won't bring any more trouble upon us."

"What? Can you see the future like the Pixiebitch?" I asked confused.

"Fuck no Sweetie, and don't ever compare me to her again. I just know shit."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't explain it, I just get these feelings or snippets of information."

"Interesting. So if I go about telling Charlie, no problems will befall us?"

"Not from what I can tell."

"Good because he needs to learn the truth."

Everyone just nodded their heads and we went on to talk about happier things. It was great to learn what everyone had been up to. Jasper explained to me that he and Alice were never mates, merely two vampires spending time together till they had found their true mates. I also found out that Em and Rose had been spending more and more time away from the Cullen house. They wanted to travel more and Rose confessed that she had hoped that it would bring Em out of his funk; which clearly didn't happen till he met up with me again.

~xx~

Charlie was due home soon and the place was completely empty except for me. The Whitlock's, McCarty's, and Vic and Garrett were all back at the Cullen mansion, and I was currently in the kitchen whipping up Grandma Maria's lasagna for Charlie. I knew that he would need something good and hearty to warm him up once he got home. I didn't know how I was going to go about telling Charlie about the world of vampires and werewolves. I had just finished whipping up a cheesecake for dessert when I heard the front door open.

"Hey, dad. Dinner's ready," I called out to him.

"Hey, kiddo. It sure smells good," He answered.

As I waited for Charlie to come into the kitchen, I placed the cheesecake in the fridge, took out the salad, and then removed the lasagna from the oven. I had just finished plating dinner when Charlie walked into the kitchen.

"Mmm, it sure smells good in here kid."

"Thanks dad, I made sure to make your favorite."

"Where's Vickie and Garrett tonight?" he asked while looking around to see if they were hiding somewhere.

"Vickie is showing Garrett around Seattle."

"That was nice of her, so will either of them be joining us sometime tonight?"

"I'm not sure," I said with a shrug.

We lapsed into silence after that. After we had finished our second helping, I placed the dishes in the sink, flicked on the coffee pot and then got out the cheesecake. I cut up the cheesecake, placed a slice on plates for Charlie and I and then went back to the table. Charlie licked his lips after I placed the piece in front of him and had half of it gone before I had his cup of coffee sitting on the table. I just laughed and cut him another piece. Once we had finished, I knew that I couldn't put off telling him anymore. Charlie went into the living room and turned on the TV while I loaded up the dishwasher. Once I was done, I grabbed him a beer and then walked into the living room. I handed Charlie the beer and took a seat on the couch.

Garrett's scent was faint but I could still smell it, so I took in a deep breath and it helped to center myself. "Dad I need to talk to you," I said once a commercial came on.

"What's up, Bells?" he asked, putting the TV on mute and turning his head to look at me.

"I've been hiding a secret from you and I think its finally time that I told you."

"What? Did Garrett get you pregnant or did you run off and get married to him?"

"No, nothing like that. This is a secret I've had for a long time."

"Alright Bells, I'm listening."

"Dad, the world that we live in is not the world that you think it to be. There are vampires and werewolves in the world. The La Push boys are werewolves; actually shapeshifters is a better term for them, and the Cullens as well as Vic and Garrett are vampires. Garrett and Vic drink the blood of humans, but only the dregs of society and the Cullens drink the blood of animals. That's why their eyes are golden." I waited with bated breath to see what Charlie was going to say.

"Bells are you having some sort of breakdown? Vampires and werewolves don't exist."

"No, Dad I'm not having a breakdown, I'm telling the truth. I'll call Jake and Vic to come and prove my point."

He didn't say anything, so I got up and went into the kitchen. I dialed Jake first and after the third ring he picked up,

_"Hey, Bells. What's up?"_

"I need you to come here and prove to Charlie that you are a werewolf."

_"I didn't know that you were telling him today." _

"Yeah, after I talked with the Whitlock's, McCarty's, and Vic and Garrett, they all agreed that it was best to tell him now."

_"Ok Bells, I'll be down in five minutes." _

I hung up with him and then dialed Vic's cell.

She picked up instantly, _"What's wrong?"_

"Nothing, I just need you to come here and prove to Charlie that you are, in fact, a vampire."

_"I'll be there in two minutes." _

She hung up before I could even reply. I walked into the living room, told Charlie that they would be coming soon and sat back down on the couch. Before the two minutes were up, there was a knock on the door, I got up to answer it and Vic walked in; I wasn't sure how she was going to prove to Charlie that she was a vampire, but it should be interesting.

"Hello, Charlie," Vic greeted him as she walked into the living room.

"Hey, Vickie. Do you know what's wrong with Bells?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing is wrong with her. What she has told you is the truth," she said with a smile.

Charlie shook his head and said, "Prove it."

Vic nodded her head and was out of the house in a flash, after a few minutes she came back with a dead fox. Charlie was shocked when he saw the dead fox but said nothing, just watched to see what she was going to do with it. Keeping her eyes on Charlie, she lowered her head and sunk her teeth into the fox's neck and drank its blood. I knew that she wasn't one for animals, but it wasn't like she could bring in a human and drink from him; Charlie would probably have a heart attack.

Once the fox was drained of its blood, Vic looked up at Charlie; who had paled considerably. Before he could say anything, there was another knock on the door and I knew that it was Jake. I went to answer it and after giving Jake a hug, we walked into the living room. Vic's nose wrinkled but she said nothing.

"Come on Charlie, I'm going to show you something cool," Jake said while clapping Charlie on the shoulder.

"Are... are you going to drink blood from an animal as well?" Charlie asked shakily.

"No, that's a leech's job. I've got something much cooler to show you."

Charlie shakily got up from his chair and followed Jake outside. Vic and I stayed inside, already knowing that Jake was going to turn and that he wouldn't hurt Charlie. After a few minutes, Charlie and Jake came back in; Charlie looking like his was going to puke, and sat down in his chair. I went to get him some cold water and after he drank half of it, he said, "Ok, ok I believe you guys. But why tell me?"

I then told him everything from the first meeting of the Cullens, to the first meeting of Vic and of what Edward was planning on doing. He was pissed beyond belief when he found out that Edward was threatening to kidnap me. Vic told him of our plans and he said that we should call the other nomads because he wanted his baby girl protected. I then told him about Garrett and I and how I wanted to be turned as well so that I could stay with him forever. He didn't like the idea of the pain that I would be going through during the change; which Vic told him about, but he was glad to know that I wasn't going to just disappear on him.

I was glad that Charlie was now taking all of this well; the first shock aside of course. Vic said that she would start tracking the nomads down right away, so that we could get him. I then called Jasper, Peter, Garrett, Em and Rose to come over and they were there in a flash. They told Charlie about their lives as vampires and Jasper promised that once everyone was gathered, he was going to train us all up so that we would be ready for when Edward arrived.

Jake said that we would have to have a talk with the Elders about what was going on as well and tell them about the new vampires that were coming. He said he wasn't sure how they would take having human drinkers in the area but he had a strong feeling that as long as they didn't hunt in Forks or La Push, he thought that they would be able to remain here. I told Jake to set up a meeting with them and all of us would attend. Jake said that he would and then left after saying goodbye and promised that he would call once he knew when they wanted to meet.

Once Jake had left, Charlie asked where everyone was going to stay, and Jasper told him at the Cullen house. We spent the rest of the night answering all of Charlie's questions.

At one point he pulled Garrett to the side wanting to talk to him. They were too far away for me to hear, but I knew that the vamps knew what was going on, "What are they talking about?" I whispered.

"Charlie is just telling Garrett that he wants him to protect you forever. He doesn't mind that you both are mates and that you'll become like him one day. He just wants to know that you'll always be protected," Rose answered me.

"Hope he's not being to hard on him," I replied.

"Nope. Garrett is promising him that you'll always be protected. Even when you're a badass vamp," Em replied, and I just giggled.

I was so glad that Charlie liked Garrett, I knew that me becoming a vampire wouldn't be too hard on Charlie now, knowing that I'd still be around to visit with him; once I was no longer a newborn that is. Soon Jasper, Peter, Em, Rose, Vic and Garrett said that they were leaving so that Charlie and I could get some sleep. I hugged them all and whispered to Garrett that if he wanted, he could come and spend the night with me. He just nodded his head slightly, said goodbye to Charlie and then left.

After I had cleaned up, I said goodnight to Charlie, and went upstairs to get ready for bed. I opened my window before I went into the bathroom and when I came back into my room, Garrett was there waiting for me with his arms wide open. I raced over to the bed and climbed into his hold, snuggling down. This felt much more real than when Edward and I snuggled. I knew that Garrett and I needed to talk about when I was going to be turned but I was too tired to do so, and I fell asleep after placing a kiss on Garrett's lips.

**A/n:** So what do we all think? I **was** going to go in a different direction with this chapter but I changed my mind at the last minute, so y'all are lucky lol because I'm sure I would have lots of "Update asafp" from you guys or screaming at me. *waves* until next time.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/n: **I own the plot, all known characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Thanks to everyone that's reading, favorite and following this story and thanks to my awesome pre reader JoyfulyetHesitantPen.

Today the first couple of nomads were due to arrive. Alistair, Riley, Stefan and Vladimir were the first ones that Vic was able to get in contact with, she explained to them that she needed help with a problem that had arisen and they like Jasper, Peter, Em and Rose agreed to come without too much details being told to them. Because Charlie knew all of the details of what was going on, we didn't have to keep this meeting with the nomads secret from him. We knew that we wouldn't have enough places for all the vampires to sit, so we were holding the meeting at the Cullen house. Charlie was here as well as Jacob, Sam and Billy so that they can take back all of what happened in today's meeting to the other elders.

I was glad that the shapeshifters and vampires were getting along so well; nobody liked the smell of the other but they were dealing with it. We had the flat screen on and Em, Jake and Peter were playing a racing game, Rose and Vic were sitting off to the side talking about Vic going to college; it was something that she had wanted to do for awhile. Garrett and I were curled up on the couch reading and Sam, Billy and Charlie were playing poker in the dining room. We didn't know when Alistair, Riley, Stefan and Vladimir were coming, only that it was some time today.

The humans had just finished lunch, when Vic said that we had visitors. She, Garrett, Em, Jasper and Peter went outside to see who had arrived. I would have gone to the window to see who had arrived but Rose was holding me back. I couldn't make out what was being said but after a few minutes, the door opened and in everyone walked. Vic was through the door first then Em and Garrett; who immediately came to me and wrapped his arms around me. After Garrett came Jasper; looking every inch of the Major from his stories that he told me, two male vampires that I didn't know; one had blond hair, red eyes and the other had black hair and red eyes and finally Peter.

Em went over to Rose and stood in front of her, Jasper and Peter stood on either side of the new vampires. The new vampires, were taking in their new surroundings with curious eyes, I knew that they knew I was human, that Charlie was human and that there were shapeshifters present but they had yet to comment on that fact. I looked at my family and saw that they were tense; except for Vic, she was staring intently at the blond one and when I looked at him, I saw that he was staring at her as well.

"Garrett." I whispered.

"Yeah babe?" he whispered back.

"What is going on with Vic and that blond vampire?" I asked turning so that I could see his face.

"I believe they are mates my love."

"Do they know?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think they feel the pull but are unsure about what to do."

"Well they need to get together of course. Like we did."

"Well my love, finding your mate is an awesome feeling that sometimes it takes awhile to get your bearings."

"Ah, I see." I replied while turning back to watch their interactions.

After a few minutes, Vic cleared her throat and said, "Alistair and Riley, I would like to thank you both for coming."

"It's not a problem. Now, what seems to be the matter?" the black haired vampire asked in a British accent.

"I think we need to all sit down so that we can fill you both in." Vic replied while gesturing towards the couches.

Everyone nodded their heads and we all took seats and then filled them in on why we needed their help. Once we were done, they said that they would definitely help to protect me. When I asked them why they were willing to help me, they said that they felt a connection towards me that they couldn't explain. I just nodded my head not understanding their answer in the least, they also said that it wasn't a romantic feeling they had for me, it was more like a sisterly bond. We talked after that, I got to know Riley and Alistair better; who were both great guys and had some awesome adventures. Riley had only been turned a couple of years ago and he was around the same age as me, Alistair was turned around 1320 when he was twenty years old. Alistair was in serious need of a shave, he kinda reminded me of a mountain man but I guess that's to be expected when you spend your life as a nomad and keep 'underground'.

I could tell that Vic and Riley wanted to be able to spend some time getting to know each other, so I asked Garrett to go for a walk with me, to which he agreed. Rose and Em said they wanted to go for a hunt, Em asked Jasper, Peter and Alistair if they wanted to go hunting as well and they agreed. Jake, Sam and Billy said they were going to La Push to check on things there as well as fill everyone in and Charlie said he was going to go and check in at the station. Vic promised to let us all know when Vladimir and Stefan arrived and then we all left the house.

Garrett and I went out the back door and just started to walk through the woods, I knew that now would be the best time to talk to Garrett about when he would want to change me, "My Rebel Soldier."

"Yes, my Little Lady?" he asked with a smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Always, my beloved." He said with all seriousness coloring his tone.

"I was wondering when you wanted to turn me that is if you want me forever." I said quietly.

"Of course I want you forever." he said, stopping. "I was hoping to let you finish your schooling but now with the rumors of Edward wanting to kidnap you, I want to make you one of us sooner, so that you are not vulnerable."

"I don't want to be vulnerable when he comes, I want to be strong, so that I can kick his ass."

"Well then, when would you like to be turned?"

"As soon as possible but I need to talk to Charlie about this as well."

"How about once Vladimir and Stefan make their appearance and we see if they are willing to help or not, we ask to have a talk with your father?"

"I think that is a very good idea, my soldier." I replied while standing on my tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips.

"Glad you approve, Little Lady." he said with a chuckle and then kissed me again.

We continued walking then, just waiting for my cell to ring letting us know that our other visitors had arrived.

Twenty minutes later, that call came in, so Garrett picked me up and ran back to the house so that we can greet our new guests. We entered the house, Garrett helped me off his back and then we greeted the new guests. I noticed that Vladimir and Stefan weren't the only new vampires; there was a dark skinned female vampire and a male vampire with red hair.

"Bells, Garrett, I would like you to meet Vlad and Stefan." Vic said while pointing to each of them, "And Mary and Randall."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." I said with a nod to everyone.

"Vhat is the problem Victoria?" the blond vampire asked. I had to stop myself from bursting out laughing because he sound exactly like the vampires from the movies.

"Well Vlad, it seems there is a vampire that Bella used to know, planning to kidnap her from her family and mate."

"How do you know this vampire Bella?" Mary asked.

"It's quite a long story, why don't we all sit down and I can tell you what happened."

The four new vampires nodded their heads, so we all took seats and I began my story again; secretly hoping that this would be the last time that I would need to tell it. Mary was outraged that a vampire would bring a human into their world and then leave the human to fend for themselves only to devise a plan to have that same human kidnap for his own nefarious deeds. She agreed right out, to stand and fight with us. Randall, Stefan and Vlad also agreed. I never wanted to make this out to be an army but it seemed that I had no choice in the matter if I wanted to stay alive; even though I would be a vampire by the time Edward arrived; hopefully, I had a fear that he would still kill me. Mary, Randall, Stefan and Vlad said that they also felt a connection to me, when they first met me and now they wouldn't be able to walk out that door, leaving me unprotected; not that I really would be unprotected of course.

Just then Charlie walked in, we introduced him to the four new vampires and when his eyes landed on Mary, I saw that they looked exactly like how Vic and Riley looked when they first met. Oh great, my dad is mated to a vampire. Now don't get me wrong, I think that's great. I've always said that he deserves to find happiness again and I didn't want to say goodbye to my daddy when I was turned and now thankfully I wouldn't have to.

I looked at all the other vampires and they seemed to register the fact that Mary and Charlie were mates as well.

"Dad, I think its time we headed home. Garrett and I need to talk with you and we would like to do it privately." I called out to him.

After a few minutes of silence from him, Charlie shook his head and said, "Yeah... ok... sure Bells."

"Mary, you're welcome to come as well."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose." she replied.

"You wouldn't be."

"Alright then."

We said goodbye to the others and then walked out to the cars. Charlie and Mary got into the cruiser and Garrett and I got into my truck, we followed Charlie and Mary.

"So beloved, how do you feel about your father being mated to a vampire?"

"Well my soldier, I think its a great idea. I didn't want to lose my father and I've always wanted him to be happy. Now I get both."

"So you don't think its a bad idea that you'll be spending an eternity with him?"

"Hey now, I'm not mated to my father, I matted to you." I said with a laugh.

Garrett laughed with me and said, "Fair point my beloved."

"To answer your question, no I won't reject getting to spend forever as my father's daughter. I think that its great."

He nodded his head and once we pulled up to the house, I saw Charlie getting out of the cruiser first and then running over to Mary's side and helping her out. They were laughing about something and it brought a smile to my face because I haven't seen Charlie that happy in a long time. Garrett and I got out and then followed the laughing mates into the house.

We all went to sit in the living room and Garrett said, "Charlie, I know that you are feeling things that you haven't felt in a long time and I want to explain what's happening."

"I already know. Mary filled me in as we were driving here. I don't fully understand everything that goes with being a mate, I just know that I won't be lonely anymore, that my soul called out to Mary's and her's responded and I plan on being a vampire soon."

"I'm so happy for you daddy that you found your other half, like I did." I said going over to Charlie so that I could hug him.

"So kid, do you mind the fact that your old man will become a vampire like you soon?"

"I don't mind it the least. I'm happy that I get to keep my daddy forever."

"I'm glad I get to keep you forever as well." he replied gruffly. I could tell that he was starting to get emotional, so I decided to change the subject.

"Speaking of becoming a vampire, that's what Garrett and I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok, what's up?"

"Well, we had originally wanted to wait till I finished high school but now that Edward is after me, we think that it's best to do it sooner."

"I think that's a great idea. When are you planning on being turned? Maybe I'll do it the same time."

"We haven't set a date yet. You sure you want to be turned so soon?"

"Of course, now that I've met my forever I wanted to start spending my time with her. Without sickness and my age getting in the way. Plus I want to be able to kick Jackassward's ass for everything that he's done to you or planning on doing."

I just laughed because Charlie has been threatening to kill Edward ever since he left me in the forest. Now we just had to figure out when was the best time to undergo the change. I knew that we would have to let the pack know that both Charlie and I would be changing and we would have to do that before we made any final plans.

There was a week break coming up in school and Charlie said that he had some unused vacation time. So we decided that in two weeks we would undergo the change. Garrett and Mary said that normally it would be hard to control two newborns but seeing as how Jasper and Peter had experience with newborns, there shouldn't be any problems. We got in contact with the other vamps and told them our plans, they said that they would help to stage an accident but they would just keep the news locally so that Edward doesn't find out.

When I questioned that, they said that Edward should be stopped before he does this to another human and this way here, he won't know that when he turns up to kidnap me, I won't be a weak human, I would be a strong newborn. I hung up with them then and called Jake to see when we would be able to go and talk with them. He told me to come down anytime, so after sending a quick text to Vic letting her know that Charlie, Garrett, Mary and me were heading to La Push, we left in one car this time and drove down to La Push.

I was glad that we didn't have to worry about the treaty that the Cullens made; about no vampires crossing La Push territory, it made it easier when the vamps needed to cross over into their lands to get to a hunting spot instead of going the long way. Ten minutes later, we pulled in front of Jake's house, got out and went inside.

The other Elders were there waiting and we explained everything that has been decided. Billy and Harry were sad to know that Charlie wouldn't be remaining human anymore but they understood that the bonds of mates were stronger. Charlie lighten the mood in the house by saying that it wasn't as if he wouldn't come and visit them anymore and he told them that he would still go fishing with them. They were happier after that.

**A/n:** So I hope to those that celebrate it, had a great Christmas. I know that you all wanted me to post this sooner and I'm sorry that I didn't get it up till now but between making sure that I had everything for Christmas; dinner and gifts, as well as trying to get 'The 12 Days of Christmas' updated every day, didn't leave much room for this chapter to be completed till now. I shall tell you this now, the coming chapters will get very interesting but bear with me, this story will have a happy ending. I would like to thank, Karebears1981 and otherworlder81 (think that's the right people) for their suggestion of having Charlie be mated to a nomad. *waves* until next time my friends.


	7. Chapter 6

A/n: I only own the plot, all characters belongs to Stephenie. You people still amaze with your love of this story.

It was great getting to know the new vampires. Each of them came from such different backgrounds. Riley, Alistair and Randall became like brothers to me and Stefan and Vlad became like uncles to me. At this point Mary was just a good friend to me, I tried to keep her that way because I didn't want to start picturing her as a sister because I had a feeling that she would soon become my new stepmother.

We spent a lot of time at the Cullen house. I thought that it would be hard for me to be in that house because of all the old memories but it didn't bother me in the least. I was determined to not live in the past; I was going to only live in the future.

We were having a movie night at the Cullen house when all of a sudden the vampire's emotions shifted. Everyone had become tense and some of them were growling, I turned so that I could look into Garrett's eyes, "What's wrong Soldier?"

"There are some unwelcomed vampires coming up the drive."

"Who?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"By the scents, Carlisle and Esme."

"Did anyone call them and ask them for help?"

"No darlin', we would never do somethin' like that to ya." Jasper said.

"What do we do?" I didn't know if I was ready to see them or not. I missed them so much that it hurt but they hurt me so bad.

"I think that we should see what they have to say beloved. I'll protect you no matter what." Garrett replied, his eyes held all the love that he had for me as well as protectiveness.

I nodded my head and then felt a sense of calm settle over the room. I thanked Jasper and after turning off the movie, we sat and waited for the car to come to a stop. A few minutes later, I heard two car doors opening and then closing, steps on the stairs and then the key in the lock.

_"Carlisle, why are there so many vampire scents here?" _I heard Esme ask.

_"I don't know love. Let's see what we can find out." _was his response.

It took them a few minutes to get to the living room; I guess they were checking out the other rooms and when they saw all of us, Carlisle took a protective stance in front of Esme.

"What's going on in here?" Carlisle asked, I noticed that his British accent seemed to be stronger, hmm wonder if they were in England recently.

I knew that I need to be the one to talk to them, so I stood up from my spot beside Garrett and said, "Carlisle, Esme, there are some things that you need to know that have happen since you left. I hope that you will hear us out fully before you make any decisions."

They nodded their heads, took seats in the only remaining arm chair and I told them everything that had happen since they left.

"After that _**disaster**_ of a birthday party; where _**my**_ _**brother**_ Jasper didn't try to drain me I would like to point out, your precious son dumped me in the middle of the woods. He told me that I wasn't worth it anymore, said that he was tired of playing human and that in time I would forget about him. My heart shattered into a million pieces that day and not only because _he_ left me, but because you all left me. How does a person leave someone when they claim that, that person is like a child to them?" I was yelling at this point.

"I tried to follow him; stupid I know, but I did it anyways. Why I don't know, maybe I hope that I could plead for all of you to stay. I got lose, it got dark and I tripped over a tree root. I crumpled to the ground and just stayed there, curled in the fetal position, mumbling _his_ name over and over. I think I said some of your names as well but I'm not sure. Finally, Sam here found me; because Charlie sent out a search party, and brought me home. Days and weeks went by, I hardly ate, didn't talk unless spoken to. I just was going through the emotions of everyday life. I knew that I was hurting Charlie and there were times, that I thought of ending my life, so that I could end not only my suffering but Charlie's as well.

I finally pulled myself out of the depression that I sank into. Pulled my grades up and started to talk more. The life was coming back to me but it was a slow process. I was out in the forest one day when Vic came across me, I knew that she was going to kill me. But she didn't. We sat and talked she told me about her life and I told her how Edward left me. She vowed then and there that she was going to protect me and that she would turn me when the time came for me to enter the vampire world.

But that's not the end of the story, oh no, not by a long shot. When Vic was out hunting in Canada, she heard a very disturbing rumor. That a copper hair vampire is trying to get together some vampires to help him kidnap a human girl that he was forced to leave... me. That is why these vampires are here. Vic put out a call for help and they came no questions asked and after hearing my story, they've all vowed to help protect me."

I was so pissed at the beginning of my story but now I was just emotionally drained. The tears were still streaming down my face; they started somewhere around the second half of the story, before I explained about Vic. Garrett came over to me, wrapped his arms around me and walked me back to the couch and I snuggled into his side, finding the strength to calm down; with the added help of Jasper.

Carlisle and Esme had yet to say anything and really, I didn't care if they did or not. If they didn't believe me, it was no sweat off my back. We would just leave this house and make our preparations sooner for changing me because I had a feeling that if Carlisle and Esme didn't believe me, that they would get in contact with Edward and tell him how many vampires have been gathered to protect me.

Finally Carlisle spoke, "Bella I am so incredibly sorry for what _my son_ has done to you and what he's planning on doing to you. I can not believe that I failed him, I was always so sure that I was raising him right in his vampire life but I can see now, that he has a side that he has kept hidden from me... from all of us. I never knew that he was this sick and twisted and if I had known sooner, I would have tried everything in my powers to protect you from him. I vow here and now, that I will stand with you and protect you when he comes."

I looked him in the eyes to see if he was telling the truth and he was, his eyes were swimming with venom tears that would never fall; this was the first time that I ever saw him this emotional. I unwound myself from Garrett's hold and then walked over to Carlisle, he stood and then I wrapped my arms around him. We hugged for a few moments and then pulled back, to see what Esme was going to say.

"Bella, I am so sorry that I ever left you. I should never have listened to Edward when he said that you didn't want to see any of us anymore. My heart was telling me that he was lying but I listened to him because he's my oldest boy. I know that is a poor excuse and I hope to make it up to you for the rest of my long life. I to will stand with you and protect you."

I hugged her as well and thanked her. We then resumed our seats and I told them about Garrett and I being mates as well as Charlie being mated to Mary. We told them about when Charlie and I were planning on being changed and Carlisle promised that he would make sure that nothing gets leaked out, that all papers would be kept silent. I noticed that it was getting late, so Charlie and I decided to head home with Garrett and Mary following us, as I was leaving, Carlisle and Esme caught up with their old friends.

~xx~

It's been a week since the four new vampires and Carlisle and Esme turned up. I was beyond glad that I would **never **have to say goodbye to Charlie. It was a rare sunny day in Forks and I was currently sitting outside under a tree reading. Vic, Riley, Randall, Stefan, Alistair and Vlad were out hunting. Em, Rose, Mary, Jasper, Peter and Garrett was at the Cullen house planning a training schedule and a battle plan. Charlie was at work, Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was grocery shopping and the wolves were doing a shift change.

I enjoyed having Carlisle and Esme back in my life again, it was great to be coddled by Esme again, I hardly had to cook anymore; Charlie had no complaints on that matter, and it was good to have Carlisle to talk to about the pros and cons of a human diet compared to an animal one; I knew that I could talk to my mate and family about this subject but hearing it from a doctor was easier to understand.

Charlie and I would be leaving soon on our "vacation" to Alaska and I had been busying packing things that we were going to take with us, packing the other things up to ship to the house that we would be living in and throwing out things that we didn't need anymore. The Cullens had a huge plot of land in Alaska; far enough away from the Denail's, and there were a couple of houses on that land.

One was going to by the Cullens house, the second one would be for Charlie, Mary, Garrett and me and the third would be for the other vamps. I was ready for this next step in my life, I wanted to be with Garrett forever and I wanted to be strong when Edward comes for me. I tried to picture what Edward was planning on doing with me; if I didn't have this army protecting me, each scenario was worst than the last and they all involved with my death. Part of me hope that because at one point he loved me, that he would kill me quickly but the other half of me had a feeling that he never actually loved me, that he was only pretending to do so and that he was going to drag out my death if he ever got his hands on me while I was still human.

I shook my heads from the road my thoughts were going down and went back to the romantic world in my book. At one point I felt as if someone was watching me but when I looked up from my book, no one around. I shrugged my shoulders thinking that it must be one of the wolves and went back to my book.

Ten minutes had gone by when I got the being watched sensation again, and again when I looked up, there was no one around. "Jake, Sam, Paul, Quil? Are you guys playing a trick on me. I can feel that someone is watching me."

"Someone is watching you my dear. But it isn't any of those slimy shapeshifters." was said behind me by a voice I didn't think I would ever hear from. Before I could respond though, a hand was covering my mouth and I was being lifted off the ground, I watched as my book flew to the ground and landed with a dull thump before everything around me became a blur. I said a silent prayer that I would be found and told Garrett that I loved him; something that I wish I had told him sooner, then everything went black.

**A/n: ***peeks out from behind my wall of vamps* Ok don't hate me, I know that I'm evil for leaving it here but... oh well, its fun to be evil *winks* I'm saying this now, I'm pleading the fifth when it comes to answering your questions about who kidnapped Bella, next chapter we'll hear from Garrett, so until then *waves* see you later. HAPPY NEW YEAR, be safe if you are going out, please don't drink and drive (stay home and drink). Hope the coming year is a good one for all of you.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/n:** *peeks out from behind my wall of sexy vamps* Um... Hi, so um... sorry about the cliffy last chapter but it was needed. This time we will be hearing from Garrett, it will be a couple of chapter to you learn who her kidnapper is and why that person kidnapped Bella. I still own nothing, only the plot.

When Vic first got in touch with me asking for my help, I didn't think that my life would take a complete 180, from where it was months ago. I thought that I would come to wherever she was located, kick a couple vampires' asses and then be on my merry way looking for my next adventure. Little did I know that, I would be meeting my mate; something that I thought I would never find, and coming to love not only her father but the other vampires that she calls family.

I couldn't be happier, my mate is an angel but I know that she will be a devil once she is turn, I also can't wait to claim her, so that other vampires knows never to come within a hundred yards of her or attempt to harm her in any way. I also couldn't wait to make her my bride; I wasn't sure when I wanted to propose or if she would even accept.

I was currently at the Cullen house planning on how we want to go about the transformations of Bella and Charlie as well as how we were going to handle Prickward, I wish that we had more information on what exactly his plans were as well as when he was expected to be here but unfortunately we didn't. I know that the Cullens have a seer in their coven but no one was currently on speaking terms with her and even if they were, her whereabouts were unknown.

However, we had the Major and his Captain on our side so I was confident that we would have a strong battle plan in place for when he came, we decided that two plans would be best; one for if he was alone and the other for if he wasn't.

"So, I think its best for all of us to lure Edward and his army if he has one, to the baseball field. It's big enough to accommodate all of us and also it's far enough away from the human population that no one would come across us. It will give us an edge in battle." Jasper said from behind me.

I turned to look at the map that everyone was pouring over, Jasper pointed to the spot that he was talking about, "Yes I think that will be best the spot. Looks like it will be big enough also for training sessions."

"It is. It will hold memories for Bella though; hurtful ones, about the last time that we were there but I know that she is strong and will not let the memories of the past ruin her." Em replied.

I rubbed my hand over my heart. I never knew pain this bad since my transformation, I was really missing Bella. When I heard everyone chuckle, I looked up and raised my eyebrow at them, "What?"

"Hurts doesn't it?" Peter asked with a smirk.

"Yeah it does."

"Don't worry Garrett, it won't be as strong soon, you'll always feel the ache no matter what but after awhile it will just be a dull ache." Carlisle replied.

I nodded my head and then my cell rang; I was still getting used to the dang contraption but I was glad to have it so that I could talk to Bella whenever I wanted to, I flipped open the phone, "Hello."

_"Hey, Garrett, it's Jake." _

"Hey, Jake, what's up?"

_"Is Bella with you man?"_

"No, she's at the house. She wanted some alone time to read and get some housework done."

_"She's not at the house man, I checked everywhere and even outside but nothing."_

"What do you mean nothing?" I was starting to get angry now but I was also concerned.

_"Like I said, she ain't here."_

I was running out the door by this point while still talking to Jake, "Could she be in town, visiting her father or down in La Push?"

_"We haven't checked town yet or Charlie but I know she's not in La Push."_

"Well why in the fuck haven't you checked yet?" I was halfway to Bella's house by this point with the rest of the Cullen's and Whitlock's following me.

_"We're doing that now but I wanted to make sure that she wasn't with you guys before we started to worry Charlie." _

"We are almost at the house, are there any scents around that you recognize or don't?"

_"Yes, there is a scent that I recognize but I want to make sure that I'm smelt the right vampire."  
_  
"We'll be there in two minutes and we will check it out." I closed the phone without waiting for a reply.

As soon as I got nearer to Bella's house, I could smell the other vampire's scent and I cursed. My heart was killing me but I was trying not to pay attention to it. I came to a stop when I saw a blanket and book on the ground; they both reeked of Bella's scent.

"What happen?" I growled out to in Jacob's direction.

"Well after she got the housework done, she wanted to come out here and do some reading. We needed to do a shift change; we needed to let the younger ones go home, I offered to stay but she told me to go; you know how she is when she gets to reading, so I told her that I would be back before she had time to miss me, her reply was to take as much time as I needed, she said that she wanted a little time on her own, when I reminded her about Edward, she told me that she will be fine for half an hour. It took her a lot to get me to leave but I did. When I got back here, she was gone. I'm so sorry man."

"**FUCK**!" my growl was so loud that it scared some birds in the trees. I whipped around then to face the Cullen's and Whitlock's, "Is it him?" I growled out.

"No, it's not Edward." Jasper replied through clenched teeth, "But it is someone that we had a run in with before."

"Could he be working for Edward?"

"I don't know, it's possible but I thought that he had turned good." Carlisle answered.

"What do we do?" I said while running my hand through my hair.

"Track him." Em replied.

"Are any of you skilled trackers or know someone that is?" I said looking each of them in the eyes.

"The best tracker is Demetri."

"The Volturi's Demetri?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." was Carlisle simple reply.

"So I guess we will have to get in contact with the Volturi then." Vic replied.

"What the hell is the Volturi?" Jake asked cutting in.

Carlisle turned to look at the members of the pack that were here, "The Volturi are the vampire world's royalty. There are three brothers; Aro, Caius and Marcus, who rule over all of us. They have a guard made up of very talented vampires serving them. The guards gifts range from making you feel pain to tracking and everything in between."

"Do they know about Bella and her knowledge about your world?"

"No they don't Jake and I will have to tell them everything when I call Aro. If it weren't for the fact that we needed the use of Demetri's talents than I wouldn't be calling them in the first place." Carlisle responded.

"Do you think that they will help us?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They are sticklers for rules and once they find out what Edward is planning, I have no doubt that Aro will send Demetri to help us track Bella, they may also send others but I can not say at this time." was Carlisle's answer.

"Well then I guess we better call them, the longer we wait, the harder it maybe to find him and Bella." I said.

Carlisle nodded his head and said, "I'll head back to the house now and give Aro a call."

"Thank you Carlisle for leaving work when we called you, hope you won't get in trouble." I said sincerely.

"Don't worry Garrett, I was on my lunch break when you called and if I take an extended break, the hospital won't say anything. They are just happy to have me back." he replied. When he said lunch, he used air quotes and I had to laugh when he did so.

"What did the say when you wanted to come back?" I enquired.

"They didn't say anything, I just told them that the big city life wasn't for me and that's all they needed to hear. Got back my old office and everything."

"Well that's good."

"Yes, now I'm going back to the house and I think that someone should go and speak to Charlie about what's going on. If he's going to be apart of this world, he'll have to get used to the vampires that are not like us."

"I'll go, I think its best that he hears it from me." I answered.

Carlisle just nodded his head again and took off in the direction of the house with Esme, Em and Rose following him. Jasper and Peter said they were going to scout around to see if they can get any leads to help Demetri with and the wolves said they were going to do the same. I then took off for town; it wasn't hard to find the police station in this size of town even if I didn't know where it was. I stopped running when I got to the edge of town and walked to the police station.

"Garrett, what brings you here?" Charlie greeted me after I had walked through the door of the station.

"I need to talk to you, is there some place that we can go and talk privately?"

"Yeah, we can go to the interrogation room. Garrett what's going on?" I could tell that he was trying to keep his tough cop demeanor in place but it was starting to crumble.

"I'll explain everything when we are in private."

He nodded his head and then led me down to the interrogation room. We took seats and then I explained what happened. I didn't need to have Jasper's gift or have him here to tell me what Charlie was feeling after I had finished speaking. He was much like Bella, always wearing their emotions on their sleeves. Anger and sadness was the two strongest emotions playing on his face.

"What's going to happen now?" he whispered.

"Well Carlisle is on the phone with Aro now and hopefully Demetri will come and help us to track Bella, if not, well then I'll do it myself."

"These Volturi, are they trustworthy?"

"To be completely honest, I haven't had much reason to deal with them."

He nodded his head and then said, "So when we will know if this guy is coming or not?"

"Well I'm heading back now to see if there is an answer yet or not."

"I'm coming with you."

I just nodded my head and waited for him to let his deputy know that he was in charge for the rest of the day but that if he was needed, to just call him. We then got into Charlie's blue pickup and drove to the Cullen's house.

We pulled up outside the Cullen house, packed and then walked into the house without even bothering to knock. Charlie followed me to the living room where everyone; even the vamps that were hunting at the time of Bella's kidnapping, was sitting.

"Well?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I've talked with Aro," Carlisle replied while walking down the stairs, "He doesn't like what Edward has done and he's agreed to send Demetri to help us locate Bella. Demetri should be here in the morning, until then we just have to wait."

"What is he planning on doing with Edward?" I asked.

"Well for now, he's letting us deal with it but if we fail to do so, I got the impression that he will kill Edward. I know that Aro has wanted Edward in his guard for a long time now but knowing how delusional he is, I think he rather him be dead than alive."

"Good." I replied.

I hated waiting, I was never good at it as a human and I still wasn't good at it as a vampire but there was nothing else that I could do, sure I could have gone hunting for Bella myself but I knew that it was better to have a tracker do it, he would probably find her faster than me.

**A/n:** So do y'all still hate me? most likely seeing as how I haven't mention who the kidnapper is yet. Next chapter we will be seeing how Bella is doing and I may or may not reveal who the kidnapper is. I would just like to point out that it's **not** a woman who kidnapped Bella, its someone from her not so distant past. *waves* until next time.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/n:** I still own nothing except for the plot. So if this chapter works out the right way, I'll be revealing who the kidnapper is. I can't believe the response this story is receiving; it's bloody amazing how much y'all love this.

I was groggy and I hurt all over. I didn't have a clue where I was or how long I've been gone, but I hoped to get some answers soon. I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings, I was in a room, there were no windows and the only door was a steel one that had no handle. I looked down at myself; I was still dressed in my sweatpants, tank and hoodie from when I was kidnapped. I was curled in the fetal position, so I slowly stretched out one leg then the other, all the while checking to see if anything was broken. The only thing wrong with my legs was that they were stiff. I then moved my arms and they like my legs were stiff.

There didn't seem to be any sort of restraints on me; guess they weren't really necessary seeing as how there was no way for me to get out. I needed a good stretch, so I slowly stood up. Pain shot through my legs as blood started to flow properly through them again; I wonder how long I was in the fetal position. After the pain started to lessen, I decided to walk around the little square room.

I wondered where the fuck I was, I can't believe that he was the one to kidnap me; I thought that he was going to turn good, seems as if everyone was wrong. But what I don't understand is why kidnap me. From what I can gather, he was tired of following his former coven leader and when given the option to fight or leave, he left saying that he wanted a fresh start. What the fuck was he playing at?

After I walked around the square room six times, I went back to the corner that I had been sitting in. There was nothing in this room to help me identify it; if I ever got out of here. There was nothing to look at, nothing to read, I knew that I was going to go crazy soon. I wanted to yell and scream but my throat was so dry that I knew I wouldn't be able to get much volume plus also looking at these walls, I doubted that anyone would even hear me.

There was a pain in my heart and I knew that it was because I was so far from Garrett. I knew from my talks with Carlisle that the pain I was currently feeling was the mating bond, he said that it always hurt the strongest when vampires were far apart from each other. I missed Garrett so fucking much as well as everyone else. It was typical, that as soon I find happiness something has to happen to tear that happiness away from me.

If I ever become a vampire, I was going to tear his ass apart for taking me from my Garrett and family; that is, if they didn't do it before time. I knew that by now, a search party was being formed. I just hope that they get to me in time before that sick fuck did anything to me. I was getting so pissed, I was tired, I hurt, I was hungry and thirsty and I needed to pee. The only thing that I was happy about was that I was still human and I wasn't badly hurt and as far as I knew wasn't raped.

Fuck I hope Garrett gets here soon and tears this son of a bitch in half. I wanted my man and badly, I wanted to feel his arms wrapped around me, I wanted to feel his lips on mine and I just wanted to feel close to him again, to inhale his scent and just be happy again.

Just then I heard a noise outside the door, I pressed myself as tightly into the corner as I could. The door slowly opened and in stepped the one vampire that I was positive would turn good permanently,

"Bella." he whispered out, his French accent making my name stretch out.

"Laurent."

If it wasn't one vampire after me, it was another.

**A/n:** Ok, so I know this is not a long chapter and I'm sorry for that, but this one and the next will be filler chapters, so that y'all can get an idea of what's going on with Bella. Next chapter we will hear from Laurent, to see why he kidnapped Bella. Congrats to those of you who guessed that it was Laurent. I want to make some things clear because there seemed to be a bit of confusion, first off Twilight did happen, James is dead, this is set in New Moon after Edward leaves Bella in the woods. If there is anything else that you are unclear about, just PM me or write it in a review and I'll be happy to explain it to you, unless it's something to do with the actual story. *waves* until next time.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/n: **I still own nothing and y'all are still amazing me. I can't believe the number of reviews that this story has gotten in such a short amount of time; I'm blown away by the response that this is getting. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH

Laurent's POV

Upon meeting the Cullens I was intrigued by their way of life. I had never met vampires who live and work amongst humans and drank from animals. When James gotten it into his head to hunt the human girl, that was the last straw for me. Carlisle gave me the option to either go and live with his friends the Denalis in Alaska or stay and face possible death for helping James. I wanted to try a new life and so I took the option of going to Alaska.

Upon entering Alaska, I thought that my life was going to turn around, I met with the Denalis and they were willing to help me switch to the animal diet. Irina; one of the sisters, and I hit it off instantly, I for a time thought that she might have been my mate but I soon came to realize that she wasn't.

It was hard to stay on the animal diet but I did it for a good six months, till the day that I slipped and realized that I was much happier on the human blood. I knew that I would have to leave Alaska because there was no way that they would let me stay with them once I returned to the human diet, so one day while they were all out, I packed up my belongs and left without a note to any of them.

I traveled for awhile and one day in early spring I met up with Victoria in Montana, she told me that the Cullens had killed James and she wanted revenge on them. I told her that I was willing to help her out but we needed to have a solid plan before we went in there half cocked, I knew for a fact that the Cullens would have no problem killing us without a second thought especially Major Jasper Whitlock.

She told me that she would come up with one and get back to me, we then went our separate ways and I had yet to hear from her since. I was out hunting about four months after my meeting with Victoria, not paying attention to where I was going, when I stopped, I realized that I was an hour out of Forks. I decided to go there to see if the human girl was still alive and if she was I was going to kidnap her and then get in touch with Victoria, I knew that Victoria would be very happy with me when she found out what I did.

I made it into Forks undetected and using the forest as my cover, I ran all the way to Bella's house. I saw her sitting outside; as it was a rare sunny day in Forks, reading a book. I could smell wet dog and vampire around her but it was old which told me that she was unprotected. This was going to be easier than I thought. I slipped silently through the trees till I was standing right behind her, I stepped on a twig once and it made a sound, she snapped her head up and called out for her friends. I watched her for another ten minutes when she called out for some of those nasty shapeshifters and that's when I knew that it was time to make my presence known. I told her that it wasn't one of her slimy shapeshifters and then clamped a hand over her mouth so that her screams couldn't be heard. I lifted her off the ground and after cradling her; so that she wouldn't get hurt, Victoria would never forgive me if she wasn't the one to do the hurting to the human, I took off running.

I didn't know where I was going to take her to so I just kept running; I was glad that she had passed out so that I wouldn't have to deal with her questions right then and there. I crossed many borders and finally stopped when we reached Nebraska. I was able to find an abandoned house, which had a steal room for some odd reason. I put Bella in that room, locked the door with the key that was conveniently enough hanging right next to the door and left to try and figure out how to get in contact with Victoria to tell her the good news. I wondered how she will reward me once she finds out that I got the human for her.

I knew for a fact that Victoria was going to torture Bella for what her coven of vampire lovers did to her mate. Bella wouldn't die quickly; her death would be dragged out for a number of days. Then when her coven comes to avenge her, Victoria and I would fight them tooth and nail, we would most likely end up dying but it would be worth it. Victoria didn't know it but I worshiped her and would do anything for her, I never told her for fear of what James might do to me, so I kept quiet and when I was given the option to leave, I took it thinking that my hero worship of her would lessen but it didn't.

It wouldn't be easy getting in touch with Victoria but I would find a way to do so, first I would need to find some vampires in this city or the next, give them her description and see if anyone has seen her or know of another vampire who has or willing to get a message to her for me as I didn't know if she had a cell phone or not. Would be easier if she did have one, wouldn't have to go through so many vampires to find her and Bella's death would be quicker than what it was going to be at this rate.

**A/n:** So there we have it, that is why Bella was kidnapped by Laurent. What do you all think? he sure is a crazy one just like Edward. Can't wait to hear what y'all have to say about this chapter. *waves* until next time.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/n:** All known characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just play in her world. I do however own the plot. You people are still amazing me with your love of this story.

I was glad for the fact that I couldn't sleep because I knew I wouldn't get any while waiting for Demetri to arrive. We spent the night pacing the floors trying to figure out why Laurent would want to kidnap my beautiful Bella. It wasn't till almost the crack of dawn that Vic yelled out, "That fucking bastard, I can't believe that I didn't think of it till now."

"What are you talkin' about Vic?" Jasper asked her.

"I just remember why Laurent would kidnap Bella." she replied looking sick.

"Why?" I asked her.

"For me."

"I don't think we understand Victoria, please explain." Carlisle said.

She sighed, plopped down on the couch and waited for everyone else to take a seat. "When I found out that you guys killed James, I was pissed off and wanted revenge, not because he was my mate but because at the time I was the one that wanted to kill him, plus I was pissed that you guys chose a human over a fellow vampire. I was in Montana when I came across Laurent, I told him how you guys killed James and wanted to get revenge by killing Bella. He told me that we needed a solid plan first and then we went our separate ways.

Of course then I met Bella, got to know her and realized that she was in the same relationship that I was in, you see James was a liar and cheater, he would bang other chicks both human and vampire and expected me to follow his rules as if he was God. Once I learned of Edward's plan all other thoughts left my head; yes I know that I'm a vampire capable of having many thoughts at the same time, but my main concern was taking care of the first person that felt like a sister to me since my own sister/sire's death by the hands of the Volturi some fifty years ago."

"So you're saying what exactly?" I growled out.

"I'm saying that, that crazy vampire has been in hero worship mode towards me for I don't know how long. I guess he came back to Forks, saw Bella alone and figured that if he kidnapped her, that I would magically fall in love with him or something."

I shook my head, I couldn't believe this. I try to protect my girl from one crazy vamp and another one manages to take her.

"Garrett, I'm so, so sorry for not realizing sooner that he would have done this. When I saw him with the red eyes, I thought nothing of it seeing as how I knew he had been living with animal drinkers. I just figured that he slipped and would go back to them, I never in my wildest dreams think that he would do something like this."

I closed my eyes and said, "I want to be mad at you, truly I do but I know that I can't because you were protecting my girl from one crazy SOB and didn't have a clue that another one would do this."

I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to see anyone's face at that moment, I just wanted my girl back, I wanted to hold her in my arms and know that she is safe and not hurt. I felt a hand on my arm, I opened my eyes and saw Vic kneeling in front of me, I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I really am sorry." she replied, I could see the honesty shining in her eyes.

"I know." I replied with a small smile.

I gave her a quick hug after that and we went back to waiting on Demetri's arrival.

~xx~

It was just after 6am when there was a knock on the door; Carlisle stood up from his spot on the loveseat next to Esme and went to answer the door. _"Ah Demetri, so good of you to come. Please come in." _ We heard Carlisle say. _"Thank you Carlisle, it's good to see you again as well." _Demetri responded in a strong British accent. I could hear Demetri step into the house, the door close and then Carlisle and Demetri walking towards the living room, where we were all sitting.

Esme stood up and walked to the door of the living room being the ever graceful host so that she could greet Demetri, Carlisle walked in first, placed a kiss on Esme's cheek and stood beside her, Demetri stood at the mouth of the door taking in his surroundings first before entering. Demetri was as tall as Peter and I, he had short black hair and his red eyes were bright which told me that he had feed recently.

After assessing the surroundings, Demetri stepped further into the room and politely took Esme's hand in his and placed a kiss on the back of her palm. "Welcome to our home Demetri, I can't thank you enough for helping to find our daughter." Esme said.

"The human is your daughter?" he asked confused.

"What did Aro tell you?" Carlisle inquired.

"Just that you requested my help." he replied.

"Perhaps we should feel you in a bit before we led you to the last place that Isabella was seen." Carlisle answered.

Demetri nodded his head, and then everyone took their seats and then Carlisle filled Demetri in oh everything that had happen since the first time that Bella arrived in Forks. The rest of the family filled in parts that Carlisle wasn't present for. Once Carlisle finished telling the story of Bella, Demetri was pissed after hearing the story of what Edward was planning on doing to Bella and the reason behind Laurent kidnapping Bella.

"Take me to the place that she was last seen." Demetri requested. We all stood and then he said, "No, no it's best that only a few come with me as I don't want the scent to be to muddled."

No one was happy about that, "How many do you want to come with you?" Carlisle asked.

"Four or five. I understand that all of you want to come, I can tell how much you all love Bella but it will be easier this way."

"We understand, is there anyone in particular that you wish to take with you?" I asked.

"Yes, I would like to take Major Whitlock, Captain Whitlock, Garrett, Victoria and Emmett."

We all nodded our heads and then went to gather the things that we would need to have on us, passports, money and ID. Once that was all gathered, we said goodbye to everyone, promised to keep them in the loop for what was going on and then took off towards Bella's scent.

We arrived at the edge of the forest near Bella's house and Demetri set to work gathering Bella and Laurent's scents. Under any other circumstances I would have laughed at how much he looked like a dog at this moment but I was too stressed out, I wanted my Bella and I wanted her now. After a few minutes Demetri said that he had the scent and direction and we took off running following Demetri.

Demetri was a really great tracker, I thought that maybe the scents would be to dull for him to pick up on, but he said that he only needed to get the scent once for it to stick permanently. We crossed maybe borders, when we entered Nebraska; Demetri said that this was where they were. It was early morning and people were getting up to go to work, so we would have to be extra careful. We stayed in the trees and ran till the houses were more spaced out.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we had come to a stop.

"I can smell them in an abandon house ten miles from where we are." Demetri replied.

"Can you tell how Bella is?" I asked worry lacing my tone.

"I can hear her heartbeat and it's strong, not in transition strong but human strong."

"Oh thank god she's still alive." I said relieved.

"I think before we go any further, we should come up with a plan to get to the house before Laurent notices and takes Bella." Major responded.

Demetri nodded his head and then we set about coming up with a plan. We knew that if we ran, our scents would be stronger so we would have to walk once we got closer to the house, we would also have to make sure that we stayed down wind. I was so eager to get my girl in my arms and to rip that son of a bitch to pieces that I didn't want to walk part way but I was reminded that I couldn't go in half cocked because we didn't have a clue as to what Laurent's mental state was and we didn't need him doing anything to Bella.

We turned off our phones, and then took off, when we were five miles to the house; we stopped running and walked the rest of the way. My body was vibrating and the pull in my heart was lessening the closer that we got the house. When the house came into view, I shuddered to think that my girl was locked in here. The paint was peeling, there were windows broken, titles had fallen off the roof, part of the porch was broken and it seemed to be sinking into the earth. My poor angel.

We made it to the yard of the house without any incident, we split up; Em, Peter and Vic in back and Jasper, Demetri and I in front, we wouldn't be able to send a signal when we were busting in because Laurent would hear, so we just had to have faith that we would enter at the same time. We counted the three and then rushed the door, the door flew off its hinges and landed with a loud thud on the floor, the back door did the same thing. If I thought that outside of the house was bad, it was nothing compared to the inside. There was a terrible order in the house that was a combination of rotten human food, urine, and blood. The floors and windows were covered in a thick coat of grim and there were broken tiles and floor boards.

If I was human I would have been sick at the sight of this house, my poor girl. I was glad that it was a bungalow, which meant that there wouldn't be too many rooms that we had to search. We spread out and started to search for my girl and Laurent. I could tell that Laurent was in this house, it was odd that Laurent hadn't come storming out as soon as the doors crashed to the very dusty, grimy floor.

We checked each room that we came across, there were old sticks of furniture in the rooms, carpets that were curling up in corners, covered in dust or covered in mold. All of them needed to be throughout, actually this whole house needed to be demolished. We finally came to the end of the hall and there was a steel door which was partially open and there was a light coming from under the door. I could hear my Bella's voice and heartbeat, smell her strawberry, chocolate and roses scent. My demon purred in response to knowing that we were close to my love. Jasper kicked the door open, Bella gasped and Laurent whipped around to face us.

"Hello, Laurent." I growled out.

**A/n:** Yay, the cavalry has arrived to save the damsel in distress and kick the bad guys ass lol. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As I've mention before, I've written my first novel, you can find it on Amazon when it's not being a prat and hiding it. If you would like to know more about my novel, read the preface and check out pics that I have there, then please come and check out my facebook page  AYearInTheLifeOfLizzyTeller *waves* until next time my friends.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/n: **I still own nothing and you people are still amazing. I can't believe that this story has reached 300+ reviews with only 10 chapters posted. I can't thank you all enough. Sorry for the delay, I took a couple of days off of writing. Of course, as I was supposed to not be thinking about writing, I thought of a new story I'm going to write and got a beautiful banner to go along with it. Massive squishy hugs to my girl, JoyfulyetHesitantPen.

"How the fuck did you find us?" Laurent growled out.

"Easy, we had the best tracker in the world working for us," I responded with a slight shrug of my right shoulder.

He looked at all of us and when his eyes landed on Vic, he growled and made a lunge at us, "How dare you imprison Victoria!"

"I'm not imprisoned, you idiot. I'm with them, you not only kidnapped another vampire's mate but my best friend," she growled out in response.

He stopped struggling then and said, "What are you talking about Ma Princesse?"

"I'm not your princess, you crazy idiot. I swore to protect Bella when I came across her a couple of months ago and learned of her story."

"No, this can't be so. What have they done to you? Clearly you are brainwashed."

Vic growled at him and then told him the whole story of how she came to be my sweet Bella's protector. I could see that he didn't believe a word that she was saying and I was getting tired. I wanted to torture him and then kill him. I looked passed Laurent and saw my sweet Bella sitting in a corner, her knees tucked up against her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees; she was watching everything that was happening. Her eyes cut to mine and then she smiled at me and made a move to get up. I shook my head 'no', not wanting her to get too close to this psycho. She nodded her head and stayed put in the corner.

"Enough talk, it's time to get on with his punishment," Demetri said in a flat voice as if he said those words on a daily basis and it had lost all meaning, and I supposed he did.

"Yes, I agree," Jasper and Peter both said.

"Punishment? For what?" Laurent asked, his voice shaking with fear.

"You kidnapped a vampire's mate, a human under the protection of vampires. Did you not expect retribution for your crimes when you knew of her association with a coven?" Demetri responded.

"But I was only following Victoria's wishes," he pleaded.

"No, you weren't. Ms. Victoria has explained to us what happened the last time she saw you. It was at your own urging that she waited and once she learned of the life the human had led with the vampire who brought her into our world, she vowed to not kill her."

"I have a name you know," Bella spat out from her corner. I just smirked because I knew it wouldn't be long till my angel showed her hellcat side.

"My apologies, Signorina Isabella," Demetri said with a slight bow in Bella's direction. She just nodded her head at his apology.

"But I didn't know that Victoria had vowed to protect Isabella," Laurent whined.

"Yes, but still you kidnapped Ms. Isabella."

"But I didn't know," he cried out. He had lost his proper demeanor, and he knew his life was going to come to an end soon.

"I do not care and I find you annoying," responded Demetri.

"But . . . But . . . But . . ."

"Enough! Your whining is grating on my nerves. I do not want to hear anymore," Demetri said, and then gestured to me. "Do what you must."

Laurent howled in outrage, "You cannot do this! What about the law?! I demand to see the Brothers!"

Demetri eyed him nonchalantly, the poster boy for apathetic, as he answered, "These are special circumstances. As it is, the brothers are aware of your transgressions. You will not be brought before them and Master Aro has given me permission to let Garrett deal with you. You may not have known what the human girl was to him, but it is still his right as her mate to avenge her as he sees fit."

Demetri then turned to me and said, "Garrett, do what you please with this . . . piece of filth."

"Thank you, Demetri," I said pleasantly. Then I turned to my friends, "He's mine to torture now, but if you'd like to join the barbecue later, I would be more than happy to provide you with the matches."

Demetri just nodded his head. The others all agreed that they wanted to help set fire to him, Vic then went into the room where Bella was while Jasper, Peter and Emmett held onto Laurent, and I was still concerned that he would do something to Bella if he wasn't restrained. Once Bella was safely outside with Vic, Laurent was released and with a clap to my shoulder, Jasper, Peter and Emmett all went outside as well. Demetri then went out and I was left. I had no trouble believing that if Laurent was human, he would be a sniveling mess right now.

I stalked forward and he took off running, I didn't mind because the chase was the fun part of the hunt. It wasn't a long chase though because soon I had him pinned against a wall in what once was the kitchen. I had contemplated having Jasper paralyze him with fear but I decided against that.

"You're going to pay for kidnapping my mate," I growled out.

I then ripped off his pinkie and he howled in pain. I then proceeded to rip off the rest of his fingers one by one, leaving his thumbs for last. I twisted the remains of his hands where they joined his wrists with a sharp jerk, the loud metallic keening of vampire flesh being torn to shreds filling the air. I moved onto to his elbows then, forcing the joints opposite their natural direction and enjoying the pop of the bones, the crack as the flesh below his elbows parted ways with his body, and Laurent's screech of agony. Dislocating his shoulders and tearing them from his body came next, and the sound of that was no less satisfying. Watching as Laurent writhed and attempted to escape me was even better.

I paused as I considered how to proceed. I could use the same methodical approach to his legs as I had to his arms, starting with removing his toes one at a time, or I could mix it up so that he wouldn't know what was coming next. I just had to decide which would make me happier and which would serve the best revenge - the fear of not knowing what would happen next or knowing exactly what would happen next and fearing more of the pain he had already endured. I decided to continue as I had before. I wanted him to know precisely what was coming, the agony I had in store for him, and as much as I wanted to get creative, I wanted to get back to my Bella more. I could make this hurt just as much by doing something simple.

I gripped the big toe of his left foot between my fingers, gradually increasing the pressure and watching as he shook in trepidation and the certainty that he was going to lose it. Maybe it was only a toe but he had already lost his arms very painfully, and I could tell by the look on his face that, while he was dreading the pain, there was something else he feared more - emasculation. Laurent was a weasel and a coward but he still had his pride. I smirked and at the last moment, I changed my mind, cleaving it off with my teeth. Introducing a foreign vampire's venom to your own was excruciating, not quite like the burn of the change, but it still felt like liquid fire. I fought the urge to gag at the taste of his stone skin on my tongue but I was doing this for Bella, and she was worth this temporary revulsion.

A sudden idea struck me and I let the venom flow freely in my mouth, coating the sharp points of my fingernails in it when I had produced enough. I supposed I could be a little creative. Curling my fingers into claws, I moved over Laurent, slashing out at him and burying those fire-coated points into his groin. He would lie there burning while I took the rest of him apart. I planted my foot onto his middle to keep him from wriggling too much, jerked one of his legs up so that I could reach it better and then got back down to business. Once I had his feet separated from his ankles, I moved on to his knees. I dug my fingernails in around his kneecaps, ripping them away from his legs, and then bringing my elbows down in a vicious swipe that broke his calves away from his thighs. Laurent's screams were loud enough to make a human's ears bleed now. Removing his thighs from his hip sockets wasn't quite as fun as the rest, it was so mundane, but he still suffered because of it, and I was glad. Now that he truly couldn't escape me, I raised my foot from his abdomen and pressed it to his throat.

"Are you sorry, Laurent?" I asked calmly. In situations like this, calm was more terrifying than anything else.

He stayed silent for a moment, from pain, fear, or defiance, I didn't know. I didn't really care.

I pressed my foot harder, cracks marring the surface of his skin. "I asked you a question!"

"Y-yes!" Laurent shrieked. "Yes, I'm sorry!"

I smiled at him, cold and cruel. "That's good," I told him. "Too bad it won't save your life."

I lifted my leg up and brought my foot down on his neck, crushing it to rubble beneath my boot. Then I leaned over and spit in his face.

Once I was done, I gathered all the body parts; making sure that every last piece was in the pile, and then called the others in. Demetri stayed outside with Bella, I didn't want her to see this; I knew that once she officially entered my world, she would see things like this but for now I wanted to keep this from her. When the others entered, I pulled out a book of matches, handed one to each of them, and then we set Laurent's body parts ablaze. We watched till the purple smoke started to show and then headed outside, lighting other things as we passed to help the house burn faster.

When we got outside, I noticed Demetri and Bella chatting away. Bella had a smile on her face and was laughing occasionally. I guess that Demetri was now bound to Bella as well, we walked over to them and once Bella saw me, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around me. "I knew you would find me," she whispered.

"I will always come for you, no matter how far away we are from each other," I whispered back.

I placed a kiss on her lips and then we watched the house burn. Once it started to fall to the ground, we decided that it was time to leave so that we wouldn't be suspects when the police and fire department showed up. I helped Bella climb up onto my back and we began running, knowing that we would have to find a car soon because there was no way that Bella would be able to ride on my back the whole way after what she had been through.

As we got closer to town, we stopped in a thicket of trees and waited while Vic went to rent a car. Bella was fighting to stay awake, so I sat down on the ground; with Emmett sitting beside me. Bella then stretched across Em and I and tried to get some sleep. About half an hour later, Vic returned with a black SUV. We all piled into the SUV and I noticed a cooler, and when I asked what it was for, Vic said that it had some sandwiches and drinks in it for Bella when she awoke. She also picked up a hair brush and some hair ties knowing that Bella would want to get the tangles out of her hair.

I thanked her for thinking of those things and then we started off for Forks. I called everyone and let them know that Bella was safely with us. Demetri then called Aro, Caius and Marcus and let them know what had happened. Bella slept for most of the drive but when she did wake, she ate a majority of the sandwiches that Vic had gotten and downed two bottles of water. She then asked me what I did to Laurent and I told her without going into detail what I had done. I asked her if Laurent had done anything to her and was beyond pleased that he had never touched her.

It was very early morning when we saw the 'Welcome To Forks' sign, we drove straight for the Cullen house where everyone was waiting for us, even Charlie and the wolves who hadn't left the house since we left to track Bella. I was glad to be home again and to have my mate back in my arms. Soon I would be changing Bella into a vampire so that she would be strong and never be kidnapped again; unless, of course it was by me.

**A/n: **So there we have it. I know that there were a few that were against me killing off Laurent, but it had to be done. I mean hello, he did kidnap another vampire's mate. Anyways I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter, can't wait to hear what you think about it. *waves* until next time. Signoria is young lady in Italian; ma princesse is my princesses in French, if any of these translations are wrong, please forgive me. Also major, major props to my girl, JoyfulyetHesitantPen for coming up with the whole dismemberment scene.

Ok, one more A/n from me. My besties/ sister JoyfulyetHesitantPen has a kick ass Jasper/Bella story that I want y'all to go and read and I mean its really kick ass. Bella's not your typical human; the Cullens are still vampires and its set so far into the future that we all will be dead hehe. Its called 'Longing' and there is the link for it (take out the spaces) www. fanfiction s/ 8510122 /1/ if the link doesn't work, you can find the story in my favs. Please, please, please, go and check it out.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/n:** I still own nothing and y'all still rule. To the "guest" that was not brave enough to sign in when they reviewed last chapter, I would suggest you go back and reread Breaking Dawn, read the Illustrated Guide or Google Garrett because you will clearly learn that he fought and was changed during the Revolutionary War not the French Revolutionary War.

With that being said, on with the story.

When the door burst open, my heart felt like it was going to burst at the sight of the four familiar faces standing on the other side. They all had furious looks on their faces except for the fifth vampire he didn't look furious in fact he seemed to board with the whole situation. There was much talk before the fifth vampire said that it was time to get on with the punishment. Garrett nodded his head and told the others that as he is my mate, he will torture Laurent but the others were welcome to help light him on fire.

I felt a little remorse for Laurent, but it wasn't enough to stop Garrett from torturing him. I was glad when the fifth vampire; who I came to learn was called Demetri, said that he and I will go outside and wait. I knew that when I became a vampire, I would see that sort of thing but as of right now I wasn't ready. Jasper, Peter and Em took hold of Laurent while Vic came and gathered me in hers and then took me outside. After a few minutes, Jasper, Peter and Em came outside followed by Demetri shortly after.

Garrett was alone with Laurent for a good hour before he called Jasper, Peter, Em and Vic in to help light him up. In that time I got to know Demetri and found out that he was really a great guy, he just hid behind his tough guy persona because, it was easier to get vampires to listen to him. When Garrett came out, I hugged him and told him that I knew he would come and find me; we then made our way back to Forks.

I don't know when I fell asleep after we got the in the SUV but when I woke up, I was back home in Forks, in my room wrapped around Garrett. I let a few tears escape glad to know that I would be able to see all those that I loved again; Garrett just pulled me closer to him and told me that everything was alright now. I snuggled back down into Garrett's embrace and stayed there till I knew that I couldn't put off seeing the others any longer.

"How about you and I go to Seattle for the weekend? Just you and I, two people out for a romantic weekend." Garrett asked as I was getting dressed.

"I would love that. Just you and me, no family, no friends, no Edward plotting to kidnap me." I responded while leaning over and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Exactly."

"Let's do it."

"Alright. While you're having breakfast with Charlie, I'll stay up here and get our weekend planned."

"Sounds good to me, my Soldier." I answered while placing another kiss on his lips, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down on top of him and deepened the kiss. I giggled when my stomach grumbled; I placed another kiss on his lips and then hopped up and went downstairs.

"Morning dad." I said coming in the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo, sleep well?" Charlie asked while wrapping me in a hug.

"Yeah I did." I responded when Charlie stepped back.

I then set to work getting breakfast made while talking with Charlie, we were both avoiding the kidnapping subject but I knew that it would come up soon and sure enough, as soon as I set down the food and took a seat, Charlie said, "How are you really doing Bells?"

"I don't think it's fully sunk in yet everything that happened." I said truthfully.

Charlie just nodded and said, "If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. I know that we are not good at sharing our emotions with each other but that doesn't mean that I don't love you and wouldn't want to know when you are struggling."

"Thanks daddy. I know you love me and I love you as well -forever." I said with a slight sniffle.

"Forever." he agreed.

We then tucked into our breakfasts and once we were done, I placed the plates in the sink and then turned so that I was facing Charlie, "Dad?"

"Yeah, kiddio?"

"Is it ok if I spend the weekend in Seattle with Garrett?"

"This weekend?"

"Yes, the one that starts tomorrow." I said with a chuckle.

"What will you guys be doing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, Garrett is upstairs now planning it."

He sat in thought for a few minutes and then said, "Alright."

"Really?" I asked confused; I was sure that he would forbid it.

"Yes really. I know that Garrett is your mate and that the two of you have hardly spent any time alone together. He will protect you so I have no problems with it."

"Thank you daddy." I said shock coloring my tone.

"What are you so shocked about young lady?"

"Well I know that you would never have allowed me to go anywhere alone with Edward and I thought you would be the same with Garrett."

"I know right from the off that Edward Cullen was trouble and wasn't any good for my baby girl. I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen to me. When I met Garrett, I knew that he would protect you with his life."

"You're right chief. I would protect her with my life, when I found out she was kidnapped, it nearly tore me in two but I reserved that for Laurent." Garrett answered Charlie's question while wrapping me in his arms after he entered the kitchen.

"I can't thank you enough for finding my baby girl Garrett and killing the scum that took her from us." Charlie replied while walking over to Garrett and me so that he could shake Garrett's hand . . . again.

"No need for thanks Charlie, I wouldn't have been able to rest till I found my girl again." Garrett responded while shaking Charlie's hand.

Charlie just nodded and then said, "So I hear you want to take my girl to Seattle this weekend?"

"Yes sir. I thought that it was best for Bella and me to spend some time alone together before the big change."

"I think that's a fine idea. Mary and I have been wanting some time alone also before the change."

"Well then why don't you take the weekend off dad and go to Tacoma or Olympia?" I suggested.

"That's not such a bad idea. I don't think it's too late to get something planned."

"Of course its not."

"I'll work on setting up a weekend for us during my lunch break. What are you kids planning on doing with your day?"

"Well I haven't seen the Cullens yet, so we'll be heading over there."

"Don't tell Mary anything of my plans."

"Don't worry dad, we won't say a word."

He just nodded again, kissed me goodbye, clapped Garrett on the shoulder and then got ready to leave for work. After Charlie left, I threw on my jacket and tugged on my chucks and then Garrett and I headed out to my truck. As soon as the truck came to a stop in front of the Cullen's house, my door was open by a very happy Esme, who had me out of my seat and in her arms for a hug in the blink of an eye, "I'm so glad that you are safe baby." she whispered in my hair.

"So am I Es." I whispered back.

She put me down then and we walked into the house, with Esme's hand still holding mind. Once I got inside, everyone gave me a hug and told me that they were happy that I was safe and back with them again. We sat down in the living room and the Cullens wanted to know what happened, so I told them all that I remember from the time I was kidnapped till the time Garrett showed up. The woman had unshed tears in their eyes and I could see the relief look on Carlisle's face when I said that Laurent hadn't touched me sexually.

"So Bella, what are your plans for the weekend?" Rose asked me.

"Well Garrett and I are going to Seattle for the weekend, just the two of us. Why?"

"Well I wanted to have some girl time with you, so I thought that we could go shopping." she replied.

"Well why don't we go now?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I need some new things anyways. So why not now, Vic, Char, Mary and Esme can come as well if they like."

"I think that's a great idea and I'm up for it." Char replied.

"Then it's settled. You guys don't mind right?" I asked turning to face Garrett.

"Of course not. I'll have you all alone this weekend. You go and have some fun with the girls."

The other men agreed and so after kisses to our mates we headed out to one of the SUV's that was kept for excursions like this. We all climbed in; Rose in the driver's seat, and took off towards Port Angeles. I wasn't sure what I was going to buy nor where we were going but I trusted these ladies to not be as crazy as the Pixie is while shopping.

When we arrived in Port Angeles, Rose drove straight for the mall saying that I could get a bite to eat in the food courts. We parked in the underground and made our way to the food court first. I ordered a slice of pepperoni pizza and a bottle of Pepsi and then we sat down at a table and while I ate everyone discussed where to go. Once we decided and after I had finished eating, we headed for our first stop . . . 'Victoria's Secret.' I wasn't used to getting things in this story; I was more of a Wal-Mart or Target kind of girl but I had a feeling that no one would agree to go to one of them.

After a few minutes of looking, I found a couple of cute sets of boy shorts and bras, I picked one in black, one in light blue, one in white and one in blood red. I then found a cute blood red nightgown and got that as well. The ladies got some stuff for themselves as well and after we paid, we headed to the next store.

I got a couple of new pairs of jeans, some graphic t-shirts and plain t-shirts and a dark blue dress; I wasn't sure where I was going to wear it to but I thought it was best to get a dress in case Garrett wanted to take me out somewhere special for dinner or something. From there we went to a shoe store where I bought a pair of wedges as well as a pair of dark blue heels; the hell was low enough that I wouldn't be afraid of tripping.

When we were done all of our shopping, we stopped in a bookstore where I picked up some new books and then to a music store so I could buy a new iTunes card for when I got home to download some new music. After we got everything we wanted, we headed home. It was late and I was missing Garrett. The ride back was fun, we were sharing the items that we bought and talked about things I wanted to do once I was turned and trained after Edward was caught. Before I knew it, we were pulling up in front of the Cullen house.

After I got out of the SUV, Garrett was already by my side and was wrapping me in his arms. I drew in a deep breath of his scent, glad that I was back in his arms. He gathered my bags and after saying goodbye to Cullens we headed back to my house so that I could get dinner made up for Charlie and myself. Garrett took my bags to my room and I told him not to peek inside of them while I made dinner. When Charlie got home, he asked about my day and I told him what we did. I then asked him if he made plans for Mary and he and he said the weekend was all set up for them; they would be going to Olympia.

After dinner, Charlie, Garrett, Mary and I watched TV together till I started falling asleep, Garrett gathered me in his arms and after I said goodnight to Mary and Charlie, we headed upstairs and I got ready for the night. Garrett told me to get as much sleep as I could because we would have to get up early to make it to Seattle in a good amount of time. I kissed Garrett and then curled up beside him and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of what our weekend.

**A/n:** Sorry for the delay but Bella wouldn't talk to me in this chapter and I was also working on a contest piece. I know this is short but next chapter is the trip to Seattle. Hope you all are doing well and that you enjoyed this chapter. *waves* until next time.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/n:** I only own the plot; everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer. *peeks out from behind my wall of sexy vamp men* I'm so, so sorry for the long ass wait for this chapter. I was working on an original short story that's going to be apart of an anthology. The deadline was coming up and I only had half of the needed words for the first draft and that's why I haven't been updating, I've focused all my time on that.

It was the butt crack of dawn and I was struggling to wake up. I was cursing Garrett at every opportunity I got for wanting me up this early; he knows how much I loved to sleep in on the weekends. When I was cursing him, I was repeatedly asking him why we needed to be up this early, it's not like Seattle is on the other side of the world. He would just laugh at me and say, it's because he wanted to make sure we got there in a good amount of time so that we can have time to do everything. Stupid sexy vampire.

An hour later I was as awake as I was going to be, dressed and packed. Garrett and I said goodbye to Charlie and Mary and then made our way out to the truck. Thankfully Garrett wasn't making me drive so I was hoping to catch a couple hours of sleep as he drove. He turned on the radio and we began the drive to Seattle.

We arrived mid afternoon at the hotel that we were going to be staying for the weekend. After checking in, we headed up to our room.

"So sweetheart, do you want to rest some more or do you want to start having fun?" Garrett asked.

"I'm ready to get on to the fun stuff." I replied with a smile.

"Great let's go."

We headed back out after I had a few human moments. The first place we went to was a place for me to get a bite to eat then we went to 'Klondike Gold Rush National Park'. After that we went to 'Woodland Park Zoo', once we finished turning the zoo, we went back to the hotel room and got dressed for dinner. Garrett was taking me to 'La Bete' restaurant for a romantic dinner. It was so beautiful, there was exposed-brick and wrought-iron Old World charm. The kitchen was open and Garrett and I took seats at the 22 foot natural slab bar so that we could see them cook.

The food was delicious and the music was great. Garrett looked so handsome in his crisp black suit and he couldn't stop complimenting me on my choice of dress; it was a simple blue dress that hugged my curves. The dress had capped sleeves and the neckline was square. It didn't show any skin but it still made me look and feel sexy wearing it. I paired it was a pair of blue suede heels.

After dinner Garrett and I went to the 'Seattle Symphony'. We had a great evening and I was so tired by the time that we got back to the hotel, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. The next morning after breakfast we went to the 'Seattle Art Museum' and then for lunch we went to 'Green Lake Park' where we had a nice picnic and then spent the rest of the afternoon swimming. After that we went to 'EMP Museum', I loved this museum the most because it was a blend of all genes of music as well as old and rare artifacts and memorabilia. There was also sci fi and pop culture mixed in.

We then headed back to the hotel and got changed for another romantic dinner. This time Garrett wore a dark grey suit and I wore a knee length, sweetheart red dress that tied up around my neck, the fabric flowed around me as I walked. Dinner was another fantastic meal, after dinner we went to catch a movie and then went back to the hotel after grabbing a late night snack for me.

I was tired but there was something that I wanted to do first, I didn't want to still be a virgin when I became a vampire. I told Garrett that I was just going to the bathroom and I would be out to join him soon; he was on the couch flipping through the channels to find something on the TV, I opened up my suitcase and took out a light pink nightgown that just covered my ass, I was so scared but I wanted to be brave and look sexy for my Garrett, I knew that he would find me sexy no matter what but I wanted to make this night special.

I then went into the bathroom, stripped out of my dress and then took a quick shower to try and calm myself down, I then slipped on the nightgown; noticing how the silk felt against my skin, and then put on my bathroom, I wanted to try and put a little show on for Garrett but I didn't know if my nerves would put up with it. I left my hair loose, sprayed on a little perfume, slicked on some lip gloss and then after taking a deep breath, I walked out of the bathroom and walked into the living room.

Garrett had his eyes glued to the TV when I walked out, his suit jacket was flung over a chair and he had loosen his tie; it was still around his neck, he was slouched down and had his legs spread open as if it was an invitation for me to climb into his lap. I took hold of the ties on my housecoat and then cleared my throat, Garrett's eyes flashed to me and I slowly undid the ties and let the housecoat fall open, I watched as Garrett's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

I sauntered over to him; at least I hoped I look sexy, and stopped right in front of him. I slowly slid off the housecoat and let it pool to the floor; my heart was racing as I did this, Garrett couldn't take his eyes off me and if the tent in his pants was any indication, I was turning him on; yay I cheered in my head. I took the remote out of his hand, tossing it away from us and then slowly lowered myself so that I was straddling him.

"What's all this about darling?" Garrett asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want one thing before I'm turned and you are the only one that can fulfill that can help me." I replied, my voice was shaky and my heart was still beating fast but I wanted this, I was ready.

"Are you sure you want this my dove?"

"Yes my Rebel Soldier. I'm ready and I want this, tonight with you."

It seemed that was all he needed because in the next instant his lips were crashing against mine in a heated kiss, he wrapped his arm around my back so that I would have some more support. I fisted my hands in his shirt while grinding myself against his harden member. He groaned loudly and I silently cheered again that I was affecting him, he moved up so that I was lying on the couch and he was hovering over me.

His hand brushed down from my neck over my shoulder and down my arm, his touches were feather light on my skin. His fingers barely brushed the side of my boob but I couldn't get enough and I wanted more, I thrusted my hips up trying to find friction to help my aching core. Garrett continued to run his hands over my inflamed body but not going where I wanted him the most.

"Garrett... please." I rasped out.

"Please what love?" he growled back.

"I... I need a release."

He smirked at me, shimmy down my body and ripped off my soaking wet panties that matched the nightgown. He breathed in my arousal and I watched as his eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a growl. He then lowered his head over my overheated center and then I felt his tongue licking my dripping pussy from top to bottom over and over again. He plunged a finger in me and started out slowly finger fucking me as he sucked on my nub; he inserted a second finger picking up speed.

I could feel the coil in my stomach start to tighten, I wanted to cum so badly.

"Garrett... I... want to... cum." I panted out.

He moved his right hand up my body and started to tweak my nipple in time with his sucking and finger movements. Soon I was screaming out his name as I flew over the edge when my orgasm hit. Garrett helped me to ride out the orgasm and when I came down I was a panting mess and he hadn't even stuck his dick in me, this was going to be a great night.

My breathing was still erratic as I looked at Garrett and said, "I can't wait for the rest if you can get me that worked up with just your fingers and tongue."

"You haven't seen anything yet my dove."

He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the bedroom, he sit me down on the edge of the bed and I lifted up my arms so that he can take off my nightgown, he flung it away from us and I went about removing his clothing, he couldn't keep his eyes off my breast. I stared openly at his harden member; it was so huge, and I wondered if it was going to fit. Garrett must have noticed my fear because he said,

"Don't worry it will fit love, your body will get adjust to my size."

"Ok." I said with a nod, still unsure.

"We don't have to continue, if you don't want to. I never want to push you to do anything you are uncomfortable with."

"No, no. I want this. Really I do."

"Are you sure?"

I didn't answer him, just grabbed his hand and he let me pull on the bed; effectively pinning myself between Garrett and the bed. I then lifted my head and captured his lips in a heated kiss while rocking my hips against his. In a flash Garrett has us reposition on the bed, I opened my legs wider and his settled himself in between then, he looked at me again and I just nodded my head.

He took his dick in hand and after stroking it a couple of times, he lined it up with my entrance and slowly pushed in. He stopped when he reached my barrier, he told me that this might hurt a bit and then with a strong thrust he broke my barrier, I let out a gasp as the pain hit me, I could feel tears pick at me eyes but they didn't fall.

Soon though the pain was replaced and I moved my hips letting Garrett know that I was ready, he started out slowly and soon we found a rhythm that worked for us. Garrett had me writhing and moaning under him and I could tell that he was enjoying it by the sounds of his growls. He snaked a hand down between us and started to rub circles on my nub in time with his thrusting, I felt the coil tightening again and Garrett seemingly knowing that I was on the edge, picked up speed and soon I was flying over the edge again.

After a few more thrusts, Garrett was growling out with his release. He collapsed on the bed next to me; still joined, I moved so that I was lying on his chest. Garrett brought up the blankets to cover me and as I drifted off to sleep, I could feel his playing with my hair.

"I love you Garrett, thank you for tonight."

"I love you also Bella and you're welcome.

He placed a kiss on my head and that's the last thing that I remember before falling asleep. In the morning light, I was sore but it was a good sore, Garrett and I were no longer joined but that was because he had gotten up while I was sleeping to get dressed and have breakfast ordered for me, I looked at his eyes and noticed that he had hunted as well while I slept.

"How do you feel sweetheart?" he asked.

"Perfect." I replied while placing a kiss on his cheek.

I got up then and went to get a shower, once I was dressed I had breakfast and then we packed and headed for home.

**A/n:** Again, sorry for the long ass wait, I hope this lemon made up for it. Next chapter Bella will be turned, still trying to decide if I want to have it from Garrett's pov or Bella's. Pics of Bella's dresses and Garrett's suits will be up on my blog. Can't wait to hear your opinions on this chapter, *waves* till next time.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/n:** I still only own the plot. All known characters belong to SM. I only play in her world. I would like to apologize for the very long wait. My mom passed away quite unexpectedly and I had a lot of things to sort out: living arrangements, funeral arrangements, getting rid of things. I'm not going to say that updates will get back to normal right away because I'm still an emotional wreck and sometimes writing just doesn't come.

GPOV

Bella and Charlie has been putting their affairs in order the past couple of days; secretly of course. They said their goodbyes under the pretense that they were just going to Alaska for a vacation. They gathered the things that they wanted to take with them and put it in Bella and Charlie's pickup trucks. The remainder of the house's contents would be brought up to Alaska by the rest of the family.

We worked it out so that it would just be Bella, Charlie, Mary and I going to the houses first. The rest of the family would come while Bella and Charlie were undergoing the transformation. The wolves were going to keep watch on things in Washington, and at the first scent of an unknown vampire they caught, they would be calling us and we would be going back to Forks to get ready for the battle.

Bella and I had yet to talk about how and when she wanted me to bite her. I was leading towards biting her after making her orgasm but I wasn't sure if she wanted to have sex while her father was in the house. I asked Mary how she was going to bite Charlie, and she told me that they hadn't discussed it yet.

Once everything was set, Bella hugged everyone and then she and I hopped into her truck and Charlie and Mary got into his. With a honk of the truck and a wave, Bella and I pulled out of the drive with Charlie and Mary tailing us.

"So my Little Lady, I have a question for you."

"What's that my Rebel Soldier?"

"How and when would you like me to bite you?"

"When, I'd say right when we enter the house and put everything away."

"Don't you want to have one last meal with Charlie?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, I do."

"So you want to do it after dinner?"

"Correct," she confirmed.

"Ok then, how do you want me to bite you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Well I can bite you normally once you tell me that you are ready, bite you as soon as you orgasm or I can make it a sneak attack." The last one I was only joking about.

She nibbled on her bottom lip as she thought and I groaned because I wanted to be the one that was nibbling on that lip. I was horny all the time for her but we hadn't made love since Seattle so I was hoping that she went for the second option.

After a few more minutes of silence she said, "I don't want to have sex while my father is under the same roof." My undead heart sank and my cock protested.

"However seeing as how there are three houses and four of us, I'm sure you and I could use one of the other houses to have fun in," she finished with a wink.

_Woohoo!_ I silently cheered in my head and my cock was dancing also. "Oh, I'm sure we can have lots of fun in one of the other houses," I answered her, smirking.

She just giggled and for the rest of the trip we just talked, laughed and goofed around.

~xx~

The men unloaded the cars as soon as we arrived, and Bella got things unpacked practically as soon as Charlie and I brought them through the door. She then looked through the cupboards to see what food was on hand so she could figure out what she could make for her and Charlie. As soon as she had that worked out, she started whipping something up. Mary and I told them we were going to get something to eat as we wanted to be at our strongest when it came time to turn them; also, we wanted them to have some time alone since they wouldn`t be seeing each other for three days and would no longer be human when they awoke.

Bella told me to be safe, and I promised her that I wouldn't be too far in case something happened. Mary and I said goodbye to them and took off into the night to find our meals. The closest town was twenty miles away, so we ran at top speed, sticking to the trees. Once we reached town we jumped up onto the nearest rooftop and ran across them, looking for someone that appealed to us.

After we'd run across about ten rooftops, I smelled what I was having for dinner; cloves and cinnamon.

"I've found my meal," I said to Mary and then jumped off the roof and into the alley where I had smelled my dinner. He had a pot belly and black hair. He had just lit up a  
cigarette and I could smell sex on him; hopefully he hadn't raped someone because then I wouldn't make his death easy.

I silently crept up behind him and sank my fangs into his neck. He tried to gasp but I had his mouth covered with my hand so no sound came out of him. His blood tasted so good flowing down my throat that I was nearly euphoric. He was starting to lose the ability to stand so I laid him on the ground and squeezed his body, making sure to get every last drop of that delicious blood. Once I was done, I tossed his body into a nearby garbage can and texted Mary to tell her where I was. Five minutes later, Mary came into view carrying a female who still reeked of drugs. I took the body from Mary and tossed it into the garbage can with my kill and then set it on fire.

"Ready to go back or do you want to hunt some more?" I asked Mary.

"Ì think that we should find one more meal and then head home. It's been awhile for the both of us when it comes to hunting."

"Very true," I agreed, "lead the way."

We hopped back up to the rooftops and resumed the hunt. Soon we heard someone begging for help, and we followed the noise to another dark alleyway. We looked over the edge of the roof and saw two men and one woman, the person we believed had been calling for help. She was on the ground, bleeding and appeared to be disoriented despite her cries. One man was at the entry to the alleyway keeping watch while the second, who was drunk, was telling her to shut up and unzipping his pants. Mary and I jumped down and dragged the would be rapist off of the girl, who looked to be no more than twenty and had her eyes closed. While I took care of the poor excuse for a man, Mary went and took care of the lookout.

Once they were drained, we tossed them in a garbage can and set fire to it as well. We then got the girl up and when she opened her eyes, I compelled her to forget my face and to get herself cleaned up. She was a druggie, and I told her to make sure she followed through with my orders because I'd be keeping an eye on her. She nodded her head and we took her to the steps of a church, knocked on the door and then took off. Mary and I raced home after that.

Once we got made it back, we found our mates sitting on the couch watching a movie and we joined them. Charlie slung his arm around Mary and Bella snuggled into my side. It wasn't long till she was drifting off to sleep; I guess she would be getting turned tomorrow. I gently picked her up, said goodnight to Mary and Charlie, and then carried Bella to our room where I got her undressed for the night. I laid her on the bed, kissed her on the forehead and told her goodnight and that I loved her. She mumbled the same and got more comfortable next to me and was back out in no time.

~xx~

The sun was streaming through the window and making my skin look like a fucking disco ball when Bella started to stir. She was a little foggy at first but then she jumped up into a sitting position and looked around frantically.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"Well Little Lady, you fell asleep last night during the movie and there was no way that I would turn you without you knowing about it first, so I brought you up to bed and you fell back to sleep," I replied with a shrug.

"Can we do it now?"

"No. I think you should get something to eat, spend a bit more time with Charlie and then I'll turn you this afternoon."

"You promise?"

"Of course," I replied, smiling.

She nodded and then got up and dressed for the day. We walked down to the kitchen hand in hand to find Mary and Charlie already there. Charlie was reading the paper and Mary was at the stove cooking some breakfast. We said good morning and then sat down, Charlie giving the sports section to me and the entertainment section to Bella. Mary set breakfast down just as we finished reading the paper.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked after breakfast was over.

"We could go for a hike," Bella suggested.

"I thought you hated that kind of thing kid," Charlie said.

"I don't hate it," she contradicted. "It's just that I fall down a lot on my own. But with all of you, I won't have problems."

So it was decided; we were going for a hike. We all got dressed and headed out the back door where we found a path that led into the woods. We followed it for awhile, and the animals kept far away from us as we were walking. After hiking for two hours, we decided that it was time to head home and get this transformation underway.

Mary and I slung Bella and Charlie onto our backs and once we got back to the house and all the outdoor clothing was removed, Charlie and Bella shared a long hug, told each other that they loved each other and said that they would see each other again in three days. Bella and I then went upstairs where I quickly ripped off all her clothes which instantly turned her on, I tossed her onto the bed and then crawled up her body.

When I reached her entrance, I thrusted in quickly and then we went at it like two people that were about to die and they wanted to go out with a bang. As soon as her orgasm hit, I bit into her neck, over her heart and for good measure, I bit into her wrists and ankles. I pulled out of her body sad that I wouldn't feel her heat anymore but happy that she was going to be by my side forever.

I walked into the bathroom, wet a washcloth and brought it back out; still naked, and proceeded to clean off Bella. I dressed her in loose fitting clothing and then got dressed myself and sat down in a chair and waited for her to awaken again.

BPOV

After falling over the edge once my orgasm hit, I felt Garrett bite me. I started to think of all the memories that I wanted to keep with me for the rest of my life. I couldn't wait to wake up in three days and see my Rebel Soldier again.

The fire started instantly, and I fought the urge to scream like a banshee. I didn't want Garrett to suffer with me, but something told me that he would no matter what I did. I locked down my body so that I wouldn't move anyway. I relived every memory that I ever had all the good and all the bad. I didn't want to remember the bad ones but if I didn't, my new life would have holes in it, and I didn't want that.

The fire was so hot and half of the time I wished for death. The other half of the time I wished for it to be over and fast. I don't know how long it had been but I slowly started to feel the burning subside, starting in my toes and slowly making its way up my legs. I noticed my fingers stopped burning as it moved up my arms and then it began to leave the rest of my body as the remaining fire spiraled towards my heart. As if it knew it was beating its last beats, it felt as if my heart was about to explode, and even though I knew that I would wake up, part of me panicked; I feared that I would actually die.

Finally, my heart stopped and everything around me was silent as the grave. Not a sound could be heard: no animals, no cars, no breathing. My eyes flashed open and I sat up just as quickly, looking around. I could see dust particles floating in the air, I could see the wood grain in the exposed beams of the ceiling, and as I looked towards the open door, I saw my Rebel Soldier. I was standing in front of him in an instant; not even realizing that I had the thought of getting off the bed. Garrett held his hand out to me and I placed mine in his, noticing that our skin was the same temperature now.

My hand ghosted up his arm and across his chest. He brought his free hand up and ran his fingers through my hair and told me that I looked beautiful. We then went to the mirror that was hanging on the closet door, and I got the first glimpse of myself as a vampire. I still looked like me but I could see the subtle changes. My hair was longer but there was redder in it, I looked to be a little taller and my body had filled out more. The one glaring thing that was different was my red eyes, something that I wasn't afraid of and something that looked good on me. I looked to my mate and noticed that he was even more handsome than what my human eyes had told me he was.

I wrapped him in my arms and I heard him grunt, so I pulled back slightly to look at him.

"What's wrong Garrett?" were my first words.

"You're a lot stronger than I am now, Little Lady. You're going to have to be careful not to hurt me."

I fully stepped out of him embrace but Garrett just pulled me back in and said, "You don't have to go anywhere. You just have to learn to control not only your thirst but also your strength."

"What about Charlie?"

"He has already awoken but he and Mary are out hunting now."

"Is he alright?"

"I haven't seen him but yes he is. Now enough chat, you need to feed. What shall it be, animals or humans?"

"I think I want to follow you my mate and drink the evils of this world."

"Very well, my love. Let's go."

We raced out of the house and all the way towards the closest town. Once there, Garrett told me what I had to do and then we went in search of someone that appealed to me. It wasn't long till I was crouched on the roof of a building, staring down at my meal. It was a man in his thirties and he was stalking a young woman; who I had a feeling he wanted to rape. Garrett was watching for the girl and as soon as he saw her, he singled to me, and I jumped down. Before the man could even blink, I had my fangs sunk into his neck and I was drinking in the sweet nectar that flowed through his veins. It wasn't long till he was drained, but I was still thirsty so after getting rid of the body, we continued the hunt, searching for someone else for me to drink.

After I had drained my third deadbeat human and Garrett had his fill, we headed back home. I wanted to be alone with Garrett, but I also wanted to see Charlie. We reached the house and as soon as I entered, I noticed that Charlie was in the living room, so I went in that direction. Charlie had his back to me but he was on his feet and standing in front of me in an instant.

"Bells, you look more beautiful."

"Thanks Dad," I beamed. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He pulled me into a hug. It was so great to know that I'd get his hugs forever now. After that we sat down and just talked for the rest of the night. Charlie said that he was going to be on the human diet as well. Garrett got a text from Jasper letting us know that everyone would be here by tomorrow. I couldn't wait to see what everyone looked like through my vampire eyes.

**A/n:** So there we have it. Bella is now a vamp and everyone else is coming. Again sorry for the delay, next chapter will be the start of fight training.


	16. Chapter 15

A/n: I still own nothing, can't believe that this story has passed the 500 review mark, my mind is completely blown, never thought I would ever get that many reviews. Sorry for the lateness, I haven't felt like writing lately after everything that happened.

It's been two days since Bella and Charlie awoke into this new life and they were having some troubles but not a lot. They were still getting used to their new strength and sometimes got frustrated when they would break or rip something, Mary and I would tell them not to worry, that things could be replaced and that in time, they will be able to do everything normally again.

The rest of the family was due to arrive soon, and I couldn't wait because I wanted to get this fight training underway. I wanted my Bella prepared for when that asshole arrives, she maybe a vampire but she was an untrained one and he could still kill her; just not have her blood anymore. I had a feeling that he wouldn't be alone which was all the more reason to have her and Charlie trained up so that they didn't go off half cocked and either get themselves killed or someone else; mainly Mary or I seeing as how we would be too paranoid to leave them alone.

We weren't sure when they would arrive but Jasper promised that he would text me so that we could keep Bella and Charlie calm; the last thing that we needed was for them to attack someone and there was a big group coming, we had made sure that both Charlie and Bella was well fed before the others even left Forks. I didn't need to have Jasper's gift to feel the anticipation of what was going to happen in the air. There was a movie playing but I was sure that no one was watching it or even knew which one was on. My phone buzzed, I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that Jasper had texted me, I opened it and saw that they were five minutes out.

"That was Jasper," I announced to the room, "they'll be here in five minutes."

"Do you know how they are coming?" Mary asked.

"I would assume cars and trucks seeing as how they are bringing everything with them." I responded.

She just nodded her head at my answer. The air in the room intensified as the seconds ticked by, at the four minute mark we started to hear the trucks and cars coming up the drive. Bella came to stand by me and Charlie when to stand by Mary, their stances were stock still; I don't even think they were breathing, the cars came to a stop and we heard the doors open and then closed, I moved to open the door with Bella flanking my every step.

Everyone was in the submission position as we walked out onto the porch, everyone had their heads bowed and their hands out in front of him; palms up, as they waited for us to make the first move.

"Welcome everyone; we've been eagerly awaiting your arrival." I greeted them.

Jasper was the first to speak, "We are glad to see that Bella and Charlie made it through the transformation and their first couple of days as vampires unscathed."

"No troubles I take it?" Peter asked next.

"No Captain, other than the newborns having trouble with their strength, nothing of great mention."

"Very good. Isabella and Charles, we are friends of yours and we mean you no harm. We are going to raise our heads now to get a better look at y'all." The Major spoke.

Bella just nodded her head; which none of the others saw, and one by one the new arrivals lifted their heads. Bella stiffen more but I could tell that she was eager to see everyone, her eyes roamed over everyone, taking in their appearances. I could tell that she remembered everyone, when she saw Emmett a huge smile graced her stunning face, Em waved to her and she waved back before flying off the porch and straight into his arms.

He swung her around as they hugged each other, after a few minutes he set her down and said,

"Bellbee you look stunning, this life suits you."

"Thanks Emmy, you don't look so bad yourself with these new eyes."

"Aww shucks Bells, now you've done made me blush." he said while butchering a southern accent.

Bella just giggled and then walked to everyone else and gave them all hugs as well, I noticed that once Charlie saw that Bella was comfortable with the others, his stance became less like that of a statue. He slowly descended the steps and went to greet the others. After the reintroductions were made, we all went into the house and took a seat in the living room where the others questioned Bella and Charlie about their change, their diets as well as how they were getting on with their new lives.

I asked Jasper when he wanted to start the training and he said tomorrow, he wanted to give Bella and Charlie the rest of the day to get used to the bigger number of people now living in the area. I was pleased to see that Bella was getting along with everyone and not having any problems with the larger number, Charlie seemed to be fine as well but it was hard to tell with him seeing as how he's never revealed his emotions.

The new day dawned and after everyone was well fed we began the fight training. Bella and Charlie picked up the techniques quite quickly as Jasper or Peter taught them and they were good fighters. We discovered that Bella had a shield and we were able to work with her so that she could project the shield to cover all of us. It was hard for her to learn to push it away from her at first but in time she was able to project it over fifty feet. We were glad that we would have some protection as we fought seeing as how we didn't know if Edward was coming alone or not and if he wasn't, if those coming with him would have gifts as well. Another good thing was that, when Bella had us covered, Edward won't be able to read our minds and pick out our battle plan.

For three weeks we've done nothing but train from dawn to dusk and then Jasper, Peter, Charlie, Vlad, Stefan and I would work and rework the plan of attack, we all agreed that we would need to head back to Forks soon because we knew that is where Edward would come; I just wish we knew exactly when he was coming and with who; if anybody, but that wasn't to be determined. I had suggested that when we get back to Forks, that we should involve the shapeshifters, this way here, if they detect Edward or any other unknown vampire scent while out on patrol they would alert us so that we can meet Edward before he reaches town.

It was agreed upon that we would contact them to see if they would be willing to help and it was also decided that we would head back to Forks at the end of the month. Bella and Charlie were doing much better; they were acting like their old human selves again and loving the fact that they were the strongest in the house. Bella and my sex life was better now than it was while she was still human, there were many times that after we had done feeding, we had sex right then and there in front of the dead body; sometimes even in the blood that was spilt on the floor, it was the best fucking sex I've had in my long life. There were even times that we had to run home naked because we were too into the sex haze to worry about not having a set of spare clothes or the fact that we were nowhere near home.

The others just laughed at us, Bella didn't mind the others seeing her naked but my beast sure did mind, he would growl and scream at the men in the house till one of the woman ran and got something to cover Bella up with. Bella would just giggle and tell me to take the stick out of my ass because even though the other men saw her assets, I would be the only one that gets to touch them.

It was nearing the end of the month and we were getting everything packed and ready to head back to Forks, Bella and Charlie were both excited to be going back and they understood that they would have to keep out of sight seeing as how the town thought them dead. Jasper had called and made arrangements to meet with the Elders of the tribe as soon as we got back to go over our plans, to ask for their assistance as well as to let them know how Charlie and Bella were doing.

The end of the month had arrived, all the bags were sitting by the doors and we were making sure that everyone was gathered, the others had brought their stuff over from their houses the night before, we were so busy that we didn't notice that an unwelcomed vampire had entered our area till Bella opened the door and we all heard, _"Oh Bella, you look amazing. This life sure does fit you."_ float in though the open door.

**A/n: **Yep I'm leaving it there; y'all are going to have to wait to see who is behind that door and why this person had come back. I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, it hasn't been easy dealing with the passing of my mom, moving and having to start a new life as well my creativity has been hit and miss lately, so I hope this chapter made up for it and that y'all enjoy it. So the results of the winners from 'The Non-Canon' awards have been announced, this story didn't place but 'A Thousand Years' took 3rd in the judges section. I would like to thank everyone that voted for me, its means a lot.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/n: **I just want to say how excited I'm am, this story is 32 reviews away from hitting the 600 review mark, that is so amazing and I can't believe it. Thanks as always; even though I something forget to mention, my awesome beta and friend JoyfulyetHesitantPen, who does so much hard work to make these chapters awesome for y'all.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked the person who used to be my best friend.

"To see you of course. I knew that now was the time for me to return. You are even more beautiful," she replied while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"You've got a lot of nerve comin' here," Jasper said from behind me.

"Jasper, I know that you are still pissed at me for the way that I left, but if you please let me explain everything, I'm sure that you'll get over your anger."

I turned slightly to look at Jasper; putting my shield up as I did so. We had found out that not only is my shield a physical one but it's also mental and while in the bubble, others on the outside can't hear conversations going on inside the bubble.

"Jazz, what do you think?" I asked him.

"I don't know if we should trust her darlin', but I do know that I want to hear what she has to say."

"How about we have Charlie use his gift on her while she talks?" I suggested.

We also found out that Charlie has a gift as well; he can render a person immovable. When he is near someone, they can't move he doesn't even need to be touching them to do it. No one is sure how it works but we all know that it will be a great thing to have when we go into battle. I feel bad for him sometimes seeing as how he has to sit apart from us, but he always tells me not to worry, that he doesn't mind, he much rather observe the interact.

"I think that's a great idea darlin'," Jasper agreed.

I nodded and lowered my shield. I turned back to Alice and said, "Alright, you can come in and say what you've come to say. We will go from there."

She nodded her head, Jasper and I stepped back from the door, and Alice followed us in. Everyone was in the living room by the time that we entered. I pointed Alice into the only empty chair that was left and gestured to dad to go and stand behind her.

"Alright, Alice, start talking," I said to her.

"I've always known that you weren't Edward's mate, Bella, but no matter what I said to him or showed him, he wouldn't believe me. He just kept saying that you were his. So I went along with him when you came to town to keep you safe. James, Laurent and Victoria's arrival was unexpected, and I never knew that Victoria was a pawn in James sick and twisted game. After Jasper and Emmett killed James, I saw how relieved Victoria was, but I couldn't figure out why. I knew I needed to find someone who had the gift to see the past, and I knew that this person would also be my mate.

"I couldn't leave right then and there because I still needed to protect you, but my opportunity came with the disaster of your birthday. I told Edward that Jasper needed to hunt, but he kept him busy all day helping to set up for your party. Before long, it was too late for him to go hunting. When Edward came home that night after telling you that we were leaving, I packed and just left without telling Jasper anything. I had written him a letter and left it in a spot where I knew he would find it. It was a low blow to explain to him that we were never mates and that I was off to find my real one, but I had wasted too much time already and needed to find my true mate quickly.

"I headed in the direction that I knew my mate would be in. I finally came to a tiny town in Wisconsin a week later. My mate, Logan, lived in an abandoned shack on the outskirts of town. I told him all about myself, and as soon as we touched, I was able to learn about myself and what my life was like before I became a vampire. I then asked him to tell me all about Victoria, and as soon as I learned about her," Alice explained, looking me in the eyes, "I knew that she would take care of you and bring you to your rightful mate.

"When I discovered Edward's plans, I wanted to come back right away, but I knew that the timing wasn't right yet, so I waited with Logan, until everything fell in to place and the time _was_ right."

"So if you know Edward's plans, do you know if he's teamed up with anyone?" Garrett asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"I do know, and Jasper and Peter, you both will not like who he's teamed up with."

"Maria," they both said at the same time.

Alice nodded, and they both swore.

"Why is that asshole teamed up with that bitch?" Jasper snarled.

"Major, he's told her some of his lies, and she's fallen for them. She is under the impression that if she helps Edward, after the battle is over, she'll have you and Peter working for her again."

"And what makes her believe that we would ever go back to her?" Peter asked.

"Edward has told Maria that Bella can control other vampires with her mind and that she is trying to gain control over all the vampires she comes in to contact with to gain as much power as she can. He told Maria that Bella is using her power on Jasper, and that she used her influence over Jasper to get to Peter as well."

"And she actually believed that?" Garrett said with a scoff.

"I'm afraid so," Alice sighed, shaking her head. "It helped that he also told Maria that Jasper was tired of living as a vegetarian and wanted his old life back. Edward claimed that Jasper was going to return to her and had convinced Peter to join him before Bella exerted her power on them and prevented them from it. He claimed he was able to escape Bella's control because he's a shield."

"But that's ludicrous! How could anyone believe that?" Victoria asked.

"From what I've been hearing, she's off her rocker. Word is her mate has been killed. As you all know, when your mate is killed, it destroys your soul. You are not of sound mind anymore," Alice answered.

"Well, that's just messed up. Bella was human when she met Jasper. How in the fuck does this Maria think that she can have this power over him?" Charlie asked.

"I agree, sir, but at this point Maria will believe anything, will do _anything_ to get back the two people who were most important to her," Alice replied.

"So when will they be coming?" I asked.

"In two weeks, and as for the number of vampires coming, it's unclear. The newborns keep fighting each other and the numbers fluctuate," Alice answered.

"Then we need to step up our trainin' when we get back, and we need to MOVE NOW," the Major bellowed.

Everyone jumped up and started to rush around, gathering everything and throwing them into the cars. Once it was all packed, we headed back towards Forks. I was both excited and scared to be going back there again. I was happy to see Alice, and I knew that we wouldn't go back to being the close friends we had once been right away, but I was sure that one day we would. It would just take time.

We made it back to Forks as the sun was starting to rise. _I love the speed that we drive now that I'm a vamp,_ I thought to myself as we were pulling up to the Cullen house. Jasper, Peter, Garrett, Charlie and I went down to the rez while the others unpacked. Jasper had texted ahead, and they were waiting for us at the border. Jacob was in human form and Sam and Paul were in wolf form.

"Jacob, Sam, Paul. It's good to see y'all again," Jasper greeted.

"What seems to be the problem?" Jake replied.

"I would rather talk it over with everyone. That way I won't have to repeat myself," Jasper replied.

"Makes sense," Jake nodded.

Jake phased into wolf form and with a shake of his head, we all took off at a run. This was the first time that any of us was allowed onto the rez, and we knew that they were willing to help us no matter what. Once we got to the tribal longhouse, we told everyone what was going on, and they agreed to help us out. They also said that they would stand with us when the army came to fight. I didn't want to see any of them get hurt, but Jake said that there was no way they would stay at home.

We talked for awhile longer; everyone told Charlie and me how great we look. Billy and Harry said that even though Charlie was a vamp now, they would still go fishing with him, which made Charlie feel good. We left then—the wolves were going out on patrol, and Jasper wanted to get started on the training again. It was going to be a long ass two weeks.

**A/n:** So there you have it. That's who was at the door and how Edward got Maria to work with him. Hope everyone liked it. Next chapter will be the fight, and we will see who wins and who dies.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/n: **I own nothing. All the characters except for Logan belong to S Meyer. OMG y'all, I can't believe that this story has passed 600 reviews, I'm shocked and happy. When I started writing this, I didn't think it would get this popular. I can't thank y'all enough for loving this story and being on this journey with me.

Alice's mate, Logan, and Peter's mate, Charlotte, arrived last night, and they are awesome. I can already tell that Char will become another sister to me, and Logan could be another brother, if and when Alice and I become close again. Charlotte is beautiful with long blond hair and striking red eyes. She was a little taller than me, and her body was littered with scars, but from what Jasper and Peter tell me, she is a scary fucker when she's fighting. She holds nothing back, she attacks and keeps attacking till the vampire is in little pieces, and she's dancing around the pyre. Logan is six feet tall with black hair and five o'clock stubble that will never go away.

Jasper, or "Major," as we all called him now, had allowed us all to have tonight before we get back to training in the morning; tomorrow was the last day we had till the battle. All the mates went off and did their own thing. I felt bad for Jasper being all alone, but Alice told me not to worry as she was passing me because she saw his mate coming soon. Garrett and I decided to go to a secluded spot up the side of a mountain that had a great view of the lake that runs through La Push, so we packed a backpack with some bottled blood, a blanket and some matches. We then ran towards the base of the mountain and scaled it to our spot. As I laid out the blanket, Garrett went to fetch some wood so we could build a fire.

Soon the fire was crackling, and we were laying on the blanket a good ten feet away from it. Garrett had me wrapped in his arms, and we just lie there in silence, staring into the flames. I wanted to say so many things to Garrett, but at the same time, I didn't want to spoil the moment. Garrett must have sensed that I was over thinking things because he started to kiss along my jaw, and after moving my clothing to the side, he began to kiss along my neck. I moaned as his tongue started to trace over my bite mark, and I moved so that he would have better access to me; also I wanted to see his face.

Clothing slowly started to be removed; we were in no hurry. At every new piece of flesh that was unwrapped, a kiss was placed there, and it was like this was the first time we were making love. When Garrett entered me, we both moaned in unison, and after letting me get accustomed to his intrusion, he began a slow and steady pace. We both climaxed together and then just lay wrapped in each other, every part of us connected.

~xx~

The day dawned bright, and Garrett and I untangled from each other and quickly got dressed before racing back to the house. All of the couples were there and dressed in battle gear, so we bolted upstairs, showered and changed into the black pants and shirts that the others were wearing. I braided my hair and twisted it up into a bun—I so didn't want someone using that against me in a fight. Then we went down to the others.

"Everyone know their places?" the Major asked.

We all nodded our heads, looked at each other and our mates, knowing that we couldn't lose what we had. Everyone hugged, filed out of the house and then flew to the baseball field to wait for Edward, Maria and the newborns to arrive.

Ten minutes after we reached the baseball field, we heard rustling in the trees. Everyone went ramrod straight as we awaited them to break through the trees, and I moved out my shield to cover my family. Every time I felt one of them enter the shield, I left out a small breath of air knowing that they are safe—for now.

One by one, the vampires made their way into the clearing and lined up; the newborns were in front and the older ones were in back. Edward and Maria walked out last and went to stand in the center of the semicircle the vampires had created. They stood there staring at us all.

When Edward's eyes landed on me, they narrowed into slits, and he let out a feral growl while. **"NO,"** he screamed.

I smirked at him and said, "What's the matter Eddie can't claim what's not yours?" I taunted him, and that pissed him off even more so.

"You have always been mine, love. And you will be mine once I kill the people that stand with you," he sneered.

"Your filthy hands will **NEVER **come near my mate," Garrett growled out.

"Mate? You are not her mate nomad, she is **MY MATE." **Edward's growl was so loud it shook the trees nearest to him.

Garrett let out a loud laugh at Edward's proclamation and said, "She was never yours. Alice is proof enough of that."

"Lies, all lies." Edward replied.

"It's not lies, Edward, and I'll show you," Alice spoke up.

"You think I believe you and your visions, you Pixie Bitch?" Edward said with a chuckle.

"You will not speak to my mate that way," Logan snarled.

Edward just laughed again.

"Enough talk," Maria roared.

I could see Jasper and Peter tense more, if that was even possible, and then, before we knew it, Edward and Maria's army was charging towards us, teeth bared and hands up and curled as if they were claws. Fucking Edward must have given a signal to the newborns without us seeing. We charged towards them and after reaching them, began ripping heads, arms and legs off. As soon as the first batch of newborns was dispatched, the second batch began its trip to death. We had them beheaded just as quickly as the first, and I told Alice to start building the pyre so we could get the bodies burning.

Alice nodded and did as she was told while the third batch of newborns came at us. All of us were killing machines. I was plowing through three newborns, but something made me stop and look up. I scanned my family and saw that Jasper was crouched in front of a female vampire, growling at anyone that came close to them. I stared at them for a few minutes before realization dawned on me—Jasper was protecting his mate. I threw my shield out to cover her.

"Jasper, she's safe. I have her under," I said to my brother.

"Thanks, Bells."

I just nodded and went back to fighting the newborns. Edward and Maria wore different looks on their faces as they watched us tear apart their army. Edward was pissed and Maria was taken aback at the way we were working. She was pissed as well but more shocked, and I think a little scared as well. There were only eleven vampires still standing on Edward and Maria's side; besides them of course, and they would be easy enough to dispatch. Then it would just be Edward and Maria.

We had already discussed it—Jasper, Peter and Char will be the ones who deal with Maria while Victoria, Garrett and I take care of Edward. Em, Rose, Vlad, Stefan, Mary, dad, Randall, Riley, Alistair, Carlisle and Esme were in charge of taking care of the last of the standing newborns. I knew that Jasper wouldn't want to leave his mate but he knew she would be well protected under my shield.

We all looked at each other and then charged. Em tackled a brown-haired male, and Rose took a blond female. Vlad took on a male with red hair while Stefan took charge of a dark haired female. Mary took a female with green hair while dad took on a male who looked like he played football; I was surprised that Em didn't take him. Randall and Riley were battling twins and Alistair had a blond male while Carlisle and Esme were battling mates.

Edward tried to run when he saw the remaining vampires fall, but Garrett was hot on his heels, and soon he was dragging him back to where Maria was. Dad was finished beheading his vampire, and now he was standing next to Maria. Garrett now had Edward at Maria's side so they could be questioned before we killed them.

"Ok, we already know Edward's reason for starting this fight. But Maria, how did he get you involved?" Garrett asked. Of course we already knew the answer, but we wanted to hear it from her.

"I'm not telling you bastards anything," Maria snarled with a slight Spanish accent to her words.

I nodded to Jasper and he ripped Maria's pinky off on her right hand. She howled in pain.

I said, "You'll keep losing limbs till you tell us what we want to hear."

"You'll kill me anyway, so what's the difference if I tell you or not?"

"Because if you tell us, Jasper, Peter and Char will make your death quick. If you don't, your death will be dragged out," I replied with a shrug.

"I'm going to die no matter what, so I don't care if it's dragged out or quick."

"Fine then, if that's your wish, I'll turn you over to the Major, the Captain and the Lieutenant. They can do to you what they wish."

Maria just cackled like the maniac she is. Jasper grabbed one arm, and Peter grabbed the other and dragged her away from Edward. Some of our group split up and went to stand near them to make sure that nothing happened to Jasper, Peter or Char. I then turned back so that I was facing Edward, who had a sick smirk on his face. It made me gag to think that I used to be so infatuated by him, that any little word out of his mouth would have me swooning.

"Bella, my love. You won't really kill me or let these people kill me," Edward said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. First, I'm not now nor will I ever again be your love, and second, you better fucking believe that we will kill you together."

"Language Bella," he chided me.

I just snorted and said, "Fuck you."

He growled and replied, "You think you're better than me? You were nothing more than a pathetic human when I met you. I brought you into this world and made it a better life for you."

I let out a howl of laughter at his words. "Do you honestly believe that crap? Yes, you brought me into this world, but you left me. It would have destroyed me if my real family didn't protect me from James."

"James would have killed you if it wasn't for me," he roared.

"You almost killed me more by taking too much blood when you tried to suck out his venom. It was Jasper, Emmett and Alice who killed James, not you."

"You lying bitch."

"Language Edward," I mocked him, wagging my finger at him.

He just growled and tried to lunge at me, but with Charlie's gift working, he wasn't able to move an inch. I just laughed at him.

"I do have to thank you though, Edward. If it wasn't for you leaving me in the woods and me trying to kill myself over it, I would never have met Vic or my mate. They both have made me stronger, and I wouldn't be standing here today if it wasn't for them."

Edward didn't say anything, and I was tired of talking. I was ready to kill him for trying to kill me. I had originally wanted to make it painful, but now I just wanted him out of my sight.

I threw up my shield and said to my family, "Each of you get a limb to rip off and dismember. I will take care of the rest."

They nodded their heads and dad said, "I want to rip his dick off because I know he would have used it to rape you, my Bella."

"I have no doubt that he would have done that if I was alone, Dad."

I lowered my shield, ripped off Edward's clothing, and then we attacked. Vic and Garrett grabbed his arms and ripped them off at the same time, dad ripped off his dick and I took care of his legs. Once the limbs were detached from his body, dad ripped his dick into pieces; Vic and Garrett took off each of his fingers and then detached his wrists and his forearms at the elbow. I did the same thing to his legs, and once all of those pieces were taken care of, we threw them into a pile.

Edward was howling in pain, screaming obscenities and threatening us; like he could actually do anything to us. I ripped his head off, and the others took care of ripping his chest and torso up. We then gathered up all the pieces of him, the bystanders helping out, and walked over to the pyre. Jasper, Peter, Char and the ones that were with them were already there waiting. Jasper was holding Maria's head in his hands and after the other body parts were thrown in, Jasper and I stepped up to the pyre and threw Maria and Edward's heads in the flames. We could hear them screaming.

Though it was impossible, I was exhausted and my legs felt like jelly. I was ready to fall where I stood. Jasper wrapped his arms around me, and I let him support my weight. We all stood and watched the fire burn to make sure that they were truly gone. When the fire burned down, we made sure that it was completely out. Jasper went to gather his mate and we all traipsed back home.

**A/n: **So there we have it, Edward and Maria are dead. Hope you all liked how I spun this chapter; next up we learn about Jasper's mate and Garrett has a surprise in store for Bella. Till next time.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/n: **I own nothing. All characters except for Logan and Jasper's mate belong to S Meyer. I own Logan and Julia. Many thanks to y'all for loving this story and to JoyfulyetHesitantPen my wonderful beta who works so hard on all my stories with me.

I never thought that I would actually get to find my mate but here I was sitting in my room across from her. She was currently sitting on the bed, her emotions were going crazy and it was taking everything that I had to make sure that they didn't weigh me down. We haven't done much talking as of yet, she's still a little scared of me and that Maria will come back for her, I tried telling her that Maria was dead but she didn't seem to believe me yet.

I found out that her name is Julia and that she's been a vampire for a year and a half now, she is also a past seerer which is really rare. She told me that she can touch someone and she would be able to see their past. I made sure that we didn't touch because I didn't want her to be frightened by my past just yet, the mating bond was driving me crazy, it was telling me that I should be claiming Julia as mine but I knew that I couldn't do that, not yet, not when she was so frighten.

I wonder if taking her out of the house would help her to calm down. I mean, the house is pretty rowdy right now, everyone was in a celebratory mood and they were throwing a party. There was music blaring; thanks to Em, people laughing loudly, couples making out and a lot of dancing happening. I looked over to Julia and knew that I had to get her out of this house for awhile.

"Julia." I called over to her from my spot in the chair.

"Yes Jasper?" she asked turning to look at me.

"I was wonderin' if ya would like to go someplace quiet for awhile. It might help ya to relax a bit so we can talk."

"I think that would be a good idea, Jasper."

I nodded my head and then stood up, "Come on, we'll go out the back window." I said as I walked over to it.

Julia didn't say anything but I knew that she was following me. I opened the window and then jumped out and landed softly on the grass in front of the living room window. I moved out of the way so that Julia could jump, I turned slightly and looked though the window seeking out Peter, he caught my eye and nodded his head already knowing what was going on. I nodded back and then took off into the woods with Julia following me.

When we were about a hundred feet from the house, I stopped and sat down on a boulder, Julia sat down on one across from where I was sitting and we just sat staring at each other for a bit.

"So, tell me about yourself Julia." I said breaking the silence a little while later.

"Well, I'm half Irish on my mother's side; I'm 22 and was in college before I got turned."

"How did you come to be in Maria's army?"

"I was walking home late one night from the library. The wind was blowing and it was whipping my hair around my face, I remember that it was really dark that night. I was almost back to my dorm when as I turned the corner a man approached me. He told me not to be afraid and he was on me in an instant. I don't remember much after that except for the burning. When I awoke, I was told what I was and that I would be serving Maria and her partner. From that day on I was trained how to fight, got a lot of bite marks and had to have some of my limbs reattached."

"How long were you with Maria before you found out about your gift?"

"I think it was a month after I woke up that I found out. I was about to feed and when I touch the man's arm, I was able to see everything from the time he was a baby up till that point. I let out a strangled cry, jumped back from him and sat in a corner rocking. I was then taken to back to camp and straight to Maria's quarters. Once Maria found out about my gift, she kept me more secured than she did before."

"So, it's not only vampires then that your gift works on, it works on humans as well?"

"Yes. That night, when Maria learned of my gift, she told me to touch her to see if it worked on vampires as well and that's when I learned all about you."

"You know who I am?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes, Maria had many memories of you. Some good, some not so good, you seemed to be a favorite memory of hers to go back and visit."

"So you know everythin' about me then."

"Not everything Major, just your time with Maria. Would you let me see the rest?"

"Of course, but only when you are ready."

"I am ready and I believe you when you say that Maria is dead. I've seen images of you in battle and I know that if you saw someone is dead, then they are dead."

I moved closer to Julia and held out my hand for her. I didn't have anything to worry about seeing as how she's already seen me at my worst. She took my hand in hers, closed her eyes and stayed that way for a good twenty minutes learning all about me. Once she had seen everything, she opened her eyes and released my hand. I knew that seeing my memories from the time that I was with Maria would be stronger than what she saw from Maria but her emotions weren't on discuss, shock, anger or anything else that I would associate with what she just witnessed. I looked down at her and she had a huge smile on her face, I smiled back and she said,

"You were very cute as a boy."

"Did you see my mother?" I asked in wonder.

"I did and your father as well."

"What were they like? What were their names?"

"Your mother was very beautiful and her name was Elizabeth, she had light brown hair and brown eyes the color of your friend Bella. Your father looked a lot like you, he was rugged looking, and had the blond hair you have and had blue eyes. His name was William."

"I remember them slightly. What else can you tell me?"

We then spent the rest of the night out in the woods, I was learning so much about my time as a human and I was enjoying every minute of it. When we were talking about me, we were talking about her. We found out that we had a lot in common; I was so glad that I had found Julia. I couldn't wait to claim her as mine; I was only going to do that when she truly was ready, and I also couldn't wait for the family to meet her as well.

**A/n: **First off I would like to express how sorry I am for taking so long to post this chapter. I know that y'all have been waiting a long time and I'm sorry, I've been hitting creative wall blocks and I'm trying everything to work through them. Second, I know this is not what I promised all of you and that this is just filler but I felt that I owed everyone something, so I figured why not introduce you to Julia. Third, this story is almost at a close, after this chapter it will just be one more and then the epilogue. I can't thank all of you enough for coming on this journey with me. That's it for now, I'll see you then next time that I post and I promise that I will get my Edward story done as well as my 'Big Bang Theory' story done.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/n: ***sniffs* so here is the second to last chapter of this wonderful story. As always I can't thank y'all enough for enjoying this story. I only own Logan and Julia, everyone else belongs to Steph.

It's been three months since we got rid of Edward, Maria and their minions and we all couldn't have been happier. Jasper and Julia have been getting along great; I don't think I've seen Jasper as happy as he is now. All of us got along great with Julia, Jasper taught her how to feed in secret and she was enjoying learning about us and was planning on going to college. All the couples were planning on getting away for two weeks, Carlisle and Esme are planning on going to England, and Jasper will be taking Julia to Texas to show her his roots. Em and Rose are going to Montana, Peter and Char to Australia, Alice and Logan to Paris for shopping; no surprise there. Vlad and Stefan were going back to Romania, dad and Mary were going on a fishing trip, Vic and Riley were going to China and Alistair and Randall didn't want to hang around Forks while we were all going, so they were going to Scotland.

I didn't have a clue as to where Garrett and I were going, he wouldn't tell me anything and he also wouldn't' let me pack. Everyone was leaving for their trips tomorrow, it will be great to get away and just have some fun without worrying that someone was going to attack us. We decided to go clubbing, us girls were currently commandeering the upstairs getting dressed while the guys were downstairs either already dressed or finishing up getting dressed.

I slipped on my white above the knee dress that had lace around the bottom and 3/4 lace sleeves, Char had on an above the knee black dress that also had 3/4 lace sleeves. Julia picked an above the knee pink dress, Rose had on her above the knee red dress, Mary chose an above the knee turquoise dress. Alice chose her purple above the knee dress and Esme chose a light grey above the knee dress; was so glad that she was finally dressing her age and not as a mom anymore, she would always be everyone's mom but it was time for her to start dressing like the 26 year old she looked like.

Once we were dressed, we all headed downstairs. All the men stopped what they were doing and stared at us, suddenly the room became heavy with lust. I wanted to attack Garrett so badly but there was a tiny part of my brain that was still working and it said that if I didn't cover Jasper, we all would be in a huge orgy. I sent my shield out and covered Jasper, as soon as he was covered, the air lessened and everyone let out a sigh and a groan. Once Jasper had his emotions under control, I let him out of my shield and then we all filed out of the house and piled into the cars.

We reached the already packed club half an hour later. When we got inside the club, we went to the table that we had reserved and ordered some drinks. It wasn't long after the first round of drinks came that we started to head out to the dance floor. We spent the whole night dancing and drinking, we left the club when the others did which was at 3 am. When we reached home, we made sure that everything was packed because our flights were leaving early the next morning.

When morning came, we all headed to the airport together.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him when he took out a blindfold.

"I want where we are going to be a surprise." he replied with a smile.

"Well won't I hear where we are going?" I teased.

"No, we are taking a private jet." he answered with a smirk.

"Oh." I didn't really have an appropriate answering seeing as how I was shocked that Garrett was going through so much trouble for this tripe. I wonder what's going on.

We said goodbye to everyone as they started to board their planes, soon Garrett and I were the only ones left.

"Are you ready my Little Lady?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see where we are going."

He then took my hand and led me in the direction of where the private plane was waiting for us. We board and then Garrett placed the blindfold over my eyes after I sat down and we took off not long after.

~xx~

Ireland, I can't believe that we are in Ireland. We were in an adorable little cottage, in a small town just outside of Dublin. It was so beautiful here; Garrett had picked a perfect vacation destination for us. Garrett had the whole two weeks planned out. We were going to be doing things in Dublin but "sleeping" in the little town of Dalkey. The town was near the seaside and there was a castle, many fine restaurants and it was only a short drive up to Dublin.

~xx~

For the past two weeks we've been everywhere in Dublin, Garrett took me to the zoo the first official day that we were here, on the second day we went to 'Dublin Castle', the third we went to the 'Guinness Storehouse' and on the fourth day we went to 'Trinity College Library'. The fifth day we went to 'Christ Church Cathedral', the sixth day we went to 'St. Patrick's Cathedral' and on the seventh day we went to 'National Leprechaun Museum'. At the start of the second week we went to the 'Irish Museum of Modern Art.', we also went to 'Powerscourt Waterfall', 'Dublin Writers Museum' and 'Holy Cross Abbey'. We also visited the 'National Wax Museum' as well as go on the Dublin Ghost Bus Tour and 'Leinster House'.

Today we were on our last day and Garrett wouldn't tell me where we were going. We left the inn and then once we were in the rented car, Garrett placed a blindfold over my eyes. We drove for a half hour and then stopped, Garrett helped me out of the car and we started to climb, all my other sense were on high alert but I couldn't get a fix on where we were. We walked for twenty minutes and when we came to a stop, Garrett took off my blindfold and I gasped.

We were standing at the top of a ruin castle in the battlements. The castle was on a rock that bordered on the water, the castle was beautiful even though it was no run down.

"My Rebel Soldier, this place is completely beautiful." I said in awe while turning to look at everything from all angles.

"Knew you would love it Little Lady," he replied, I could hear the love that he held for me in his words.

"How did you find it?" I questioned looking at him.

"I have my ways." he replied with a wink.

I just laughed at him and walked over to give him a hug. He pushed me back from him after awhile and I raised an eyebrow in question.

"I have something that I want to ask you Little Lady," he replied.

"What's that Rebel Soldier?"

Garrett then slipped down on one knee, held up his palm which held a black box and said, "The first time that I saw you, I was in lust with you. You were so beautiful that I could hardly keep my eyes off of you. When I realized that you were my mate, I was beyond happy. My love for you has grown every day to something that I never dreamed I would experience. I was so happy when you asked me to change you. I love you so much; will you do me the greatest of honors and become Mrs. Garrett Adams?"

"After Edward left me, I thought that I would never find love again but then when you walked into my life, I started to hope that maybe I would be able to love again. I feel in love with you quite quickly and never regretted it, I was so happy not only when I found out that we were mates but that you were willing to change me as well. I love you so much my Rebel Soldier and I would be honored to become Mrs. Garrett Adams."

Garrett's smile was blinding and he opened the black box to reveal a beautiful diamond pear shaped ring that had a light blue diamond in the center. There were diamond circling the pear shape as well as going halfway down the sides of the band. Garrett stood up, removed the ring from the box and slipped the ring onto my waiting finger. My eyes filled with the venom tears that would be falling if I were still human, he wrapped me in his arms and just held me.

"This is the happiest day of my life." I whispered into Garrett's shirt.

"I second that darling." Garrett whispered back.

After awhile, we left so that we could go back to the inn and pack; everyone was going to be so excited for us when we got back. I couldn't wait to start planning our wedding; daddy was going to be so happy that he will still have the chance to walk me down the aisle.

**A/n:** So there you have it, the proposal. Was it romantic enough for y'all? Next chapter will be the last one *sigh* and it will be the wedding, I have a great place already picked out for where these two are going to say their 'I dos'. Pics of the girl's dresses for clubbing, the ring, the castle and the inn that they stayed in is on my blog (link in profile) till next time.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/n: **Well my friends this is the last chapter on this journey. I can't thank each and every one of you enough who's been on this journey with me and helped to push this story to heights that I never though I see with one of my fan fics. As always, I only own Logan and Julia, everyone else belongs to SM; I just enjoy playing in her world.

_On with the last chapter._

I couldn't believe that it was my wedding day. I never thought that I would ever find someone to love after what Edward did to me but then Garrett walked into my life and he made me happier than I've ever been. The wedding planning started as soon as we got home, I knew that I wanted both Charlie and Carlisle to walk me down the aisle; something that they both agreed to, everyone was extremely happy for the both of us.

Alice wanted to plan the whole thing but I squashed that line of thinking right from the get go, there was no way in hell that I was going to let her plan it. It would be too over the top and that wasn't something that I wanted. I knew that Vic was going to be my maid of honor and Char and Rose were going to be my bridesmaids. Garrett picked Jasper to be his best man and Em and Peter to also stand up for him.

I had been hunting for the perfect place to get married when Garrett suggested that we get married in Rome, in front of the Fountain of Love. It was such a perfect idea and I agreed quickly, I don't know how Garrett pulled it off, but we were going to be married at night under the moon, the fountain was going to be light up and there also wouldn't be any humans milling about. Once we had the place picked out, there wasn't much else to plan out. The only things that had to be settled on were the flowers, my dress, the bridesmaid dresses and the guy's suits.

I decided to be carrying a red rose bouquet and Vic, Char and Rose would carry lilies. The guys picked black suits to wear with a white rose in their lapel. My dress was the hardest to chose, everything I saw didn't scream me. We flipped though mags, online and went to many stores but it wasn't till we got to Rome a week ago that I finally found my dress. It was a floor length white dress that had a lace pattern on the bodice and it continued on to the straps. It was a sweetheart cut and there was also lace around the cups at the top of the bodice.

I was in love with it as soon as I saw it, I went into the shop and told the lady that I wanted the dress; it was on a mannequin, she took it down and I tried it on. Of course it fit and there were no alterations that needed to be done. I found a lace veil that had a tiara attached to it, to go with it. I was completely in love and I couldn't wait for Garrett to see it. I picked lavender mermaid style dresses for Vic, Rose and Char to wear as well. Charlie and Carlisle had picked a grey suit to wear for when they walked me down the aisle.

I was pulled out of my musings by Rose shaking my arm.

"You in there honey?" she asked when I turned to look at her.

"I am. I'm just thinking." I replied with a smile.

"What about how many times you'll fuck Garrett once your man and wife?" Char asked with a giggle.

"Must you always be so crude Char darling?" I asked with a giggle of my own.

"Of course, I've been around Peter too long." she replied with a wink.

We all burst out laughing then and when we calmed down, I finished getting dressed. I undid the knot in my silk housecoat and slipped it off my shoulders lying it on the bed. I was already in my bra and panties so I just slipped on my dress, Vic zippered me in and then I went back to my seat so that I could add on my makeup. Vic, Char and Rose finished getting in to their dresses and then they did their makeup as well.

As soon as we were done, there was a knock on the door, Vic went to answer it. It was Charlie and Carlisle telling us that it was time. The girls all came to give me a hug and then they gathered up their bouquets and headed out. I stood up from my chair as Charlie and Carlisle walked in, they looked at me and I had a feeling that if they were human, they would have tears their eyes.

"My baby is all grown up." Charlie said.

"Bella, you look simply amazing." Carlisle said after.

"Thank dads. I wouldn't be here today without either one of you." I replied.

"Here is your something blue kiddo." Charlie said handing me a flat box.

I opened it and inside was my grandma Swan's sapphire necklace.

"Thanks dad." I replied while giving him a hug.

Charlie helped me to put it on and then Carlisle handed me a smaller box. Once I opened it, I saw that it was a beautiful ruby heart ring.

"Carlisle, this is beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome my daughter. It was a ring that my father gave to my mother for one of her birthdays."

"Shouldn't it go to Rose or Alice?" I asked not feeling worthy of receiving something like this.

"Each of them has a piece of jewelry that my father gave to my mother. You are just as much my daughter as they are, so it only makes sense that you get something." Carlisle replied.

"I don't know what to say." I said.

"Don't say anything. Just put it on so that we can get this show on the road before Garrett thinks that you are going to leave him at the altar."

I laughed and then took the ring out of the box and slipped it on to my finger. I then hugged Charlie and Carlisle and we walked out of the room, down the hall and towards the double doors that will take us outside. Rose, Char and Vic were all standing in a line in front of the doors when Charlie, Carlisle and I got to the doors. The music started, the doors open with a flourish and the girls started their walk towards the fountain. When the music changed again, I hooked my arms though Charlie and Carlisle's and then we started our walk down the aisle.

The aisle wasn't long and in no time I was standing in front of Garrett, he had a huge smile on his face and the fountain gave him this glow.

"Who give this woman away?" The minister asked.

"We do." Carlisle spoke while Charlie nodded.

Carlisle placed a kiss on my cheek as did Charlie and then Charlie placed my hand in Garrett's. After they had taken their seats, the minister continued,

"We are gather here tonight to witness the joining of this man and this woman. If anyone has any reason as to why these two shouldn't be join, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Of course no one said anything, so the minister continued,

"Garrett and Bella have told me that they have some things that they want to say to each other, so Garrett would you like to go first?"

Garrett nodded and said, "Bella, when I first met you I knew right away that you were a remarkable woman and the more time that we spent together, the more that became true. When I found out we were mates, I knew that I couldn't have been happier with anyone else. You are so special to be Bella; you're everything that I've ever wanted in a woman. I can't wait to spend the rest of my forever with you. I love you my Little Lady"

"Garrett, I felt weightlessness that I never felt before when I met you. It was like everything in my life fell into place and the world was finally put to rights. I loved you for a long time and I'll continue to love you forever more. I can't wait to spend the rest of my forever with you. I love you my Rebel Soldier." I knew that if I were human, I would have been crying.

"My I have the rings?" The minister asked once I was done.

Jasper moved passed Garrett and handed the rings to the minister. They were really awesome rings; they were silver and had half a heart on them that ended with a diamond. When the rings were put together they formed the whole heart.

"Thank you. Garrett, I want you to take Bella's ring and repeat after me, I, Garrett Adams, take you, Isabella Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forth. Through good times and bad."

Garrett took my ring, placed it on my finger and repeated the vow, "I, Garrett Adams, take you, Isabella Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forth. Through good times and bad."

After my ring was on, he kissed the back of my hand and then turned to face the minister.

"Bella, please take Garrett's ring and repeat the same thing, just changed the names."

I took the ring, turned to Garrett and repeated my vows, "I, Isabella Swan, take you, Garrett Adams, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forth. Thought good times and bad."

"Garrett, do you take this woman to be yours forsaking all others?" The minister asked.

"I do." Garrett replied.

"Isabella, do you take this man to be yours forsaking all others?"

"I do." I said with all the love that I could muster.

"Then by the powers vested in me. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Garrett smiled at me and then placed his hand on my cheek and leaned in and kissed me with so much passion. We pulled back when Em started to make catcalls and everyone cheered when we turned to face them. We walked back down the aisle and back into the hotel; we then headed up to our room and waited for the others to join us. Once they did, we had a small party.

~xx~

The next morning after we finished packing, we said goodbye to everyone and headed towards the airport. Carlisle was lending us Isle Esme for as long as we wanted for the honeymoon. I couldn't wait to not only being alone with my new husband but also exploring the island. I couldn't wait to start my forever with my new last name and with the man that will love me till our dying day.

**A/n: **So there we have it, the finale chapter of this amazing journey. I can't thank y'all enough for coming on this journey with me. The pics from the wedding are on my blog and a big thank you to Carolina Cullen for making the manips of Bella, Garrett, Charlie, Carlisle, Vic, Em, Jazz, Peter, Rose and Char in their wedding attire; those pics are also on my blog. Again, thank you to all of you and I'll see you when I post another story; or update one of the ones that I have open.


End file.
